Le maître du vice
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Lavi est emmené de force par son grand-père faire des recherches archéologiques et il libère par erreur un individu étrange ayant un gout prononcé des plaisanteries.
1. Chapitre 1

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir cette fic plus tôt ^^"""" mais hier j'étais KO (gros gros repas x_x) et aujourd'hui bah... j'ai taffé pour les cours

Disclaimer : Pas de persos à moi T.T tous à Hoshino-sama

Cette fic comportera 13 chapitres et sur ce, je vous souhaite une vonne lecture

* * *

Bookman, le grand-père de Lavi, avait emmené avec lui ce dernier pour ses recherches archéologiques durant les grandes vacances. Le plus vieux laissant le soin à son petit fils de porter le matériel.

Bookman : dépêche-toi un peu abruti.

Lavi : mais c'est lourd ! Attends-moi ! En plus j'ai du sable partout !

Bookman : Non, mais quel boulet tu fais -.- (continue d'avancer jusqu'à une sorte de temple) on s'arrête là.

Lavi : enfin ! (lâche tout)

Bookman : Vas-y casse tout, je te dirai rien idiot ! (le frappe)

Lavi : aïe !

Bookman (prend un peu de son matériel) : bon, évite de tout casser. (va travailler)

Lavi (s'assoit par terre et retire le sable de ses bottes)

Bookman (inspecte tout, travaille)

Lavi (se lève et marche un peu, s'appuie sur une colonne)

La vieille colonne se balance un peu, puis s'écroule, détruisant le mur déjà délabré par le temps.

Bookman (sursaute et voit le résultat) : Mais que tu as foutu encore baka ?

Lavi : oups ^^'

Bookman : t'es vraiment un bon à rien ! Tiens ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait une salle ici (entre par là où le mur a été cassé)

Lavi (le suit)

Bookman (fait le tour de la salle)

? (rit) : enfin libre !

Lavi (sursaute)

Bookman : hm... quels symboles intéressants. (prend des photos)

? (avance, arrive à la lumière)

Lavi : O.O

? : Tu as rendu ce temple dans un triste état. x) Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Lavi : z'êtes qui ?

Bookman : tu as dit quelque chose ?

? : Je me nomme Tyki.

Lavi : non, non rien... (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (détaille Lavi) : Alors c'est toi qui m'as libéré. Hm. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. ^^

Lavi : ... Waah... ^^' c'est étouffant ici, je sors (s'en va rapidement et se frotte les yeux)

Bookman : u_u" (se remet à son travail)

Tyki (va dehors) : ça n'a pas changé ici... si ce n'est ce temple qui semble avoir pris un coup de vieux.

Lavi : mais t'es qui toi ? T'était dedans ? Vivant ? Dans le temple ?

Tyki : Qui suis-je ? * hm-hm... question très compliquée... x) * ta conscience [le blagueur u_u]

Lavi : QUOI ?

Tyki (mort de rire) : si tu voyais ta tête. XD

Lavi : ##

Tyki : XD

Bookman : qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler crétin ?

Lavi : euh... Rien, rien, j'ai vu... Un serpent... ^^"

Bookman : non mais qui m'a collé un abruti pareil sur le dos -.- (re-rentre dans le temple)

Tyki (fouille dans les affaires de bookman)

Lavi : hey touche pas !

Tyki : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? (casse l'objet en deux) oups x)

Lavi : o.o

Tyki (lâche les deux morceaux) : dis-moi, "crétin", c'est quoi ton nom ?

Lavi : pourquoi tu m'appelle crétin ?

Tyki : c'est le vieux qui a dit ça, et comme je ne connais pas ton nom, je t'appelle "crétin". u.u

Lavi : ... Lavi...

Tyki : Et bien, "Lavi", qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, toi et le vieux ?

Lavi : il est archéologue.

Tyki : Oh. ^^ Métier inutile. u_u

Lavi : è.é

Tyki : franchement, à quoi ça sert de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant. Il faut vivre dans le présent.

Lavi : c'est ce que je fais ^^

Tyki : alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Lavi : il m'a emmené de force.

Tyki : Il est plus petit que toi, tu aurais pu refuser et lui en coller une si il insistait u_u

Lavi : il est violent.

Tyki : hm u_u

Lavi : bon t'es qui ?

Tyki : Le maître du vice. x)

Lavi : gné ?

Tyki : -.- bref... tu comprendras plus tard... c'est quand qu'on s'en va ?

Lavi : demain.

Tyki : Tu peux pas dire au vieux qu'on veut rentrer ?

Lavi : non.

Tyki : fais un effort, ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas amusé.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : tsss... (s'affale au sol)

Un peu plus tard,

Bookman (sort, range son matériel et voit l'objet cassé) : #### LAVI ! ! !

Lavi : ^^"""""""""""""""""""""" oui ?

Bookman : C'EST QUOI çA ? (désigne l'objet cassé)

Lavi : c'est pas moi.

Bookman : et c'est qui ?

Tyki : x)

Lavi : le maitre du vice ^^"

Bookman : -.-# y'a que toi et moi ici, et c'est qui ce "maitre du vice" ?

Lavi : bonne question mais je pense que c'est un chieur de première.

Tyki : ça me blesse que tu penses ça de moi T^T * XD *

Bookman : ma patience a des limites Lavi !

Lavi : bon ok, j'ai marché dessus sans faire exprès.

Bookman : espèce de Baka ! (le frappe)

Tyki (allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur les mains) : tant d'amour... je suis ému x)

Lavi (se frotte l'arrière de la tête)

Bookman : on rentre à l'hôtel.

Tyki : l'hôtel ? *_* (se lève)

Lavi : ouais... (prend une partie des affaires)

Bookman : tu en oublie idiot !

Lavi : T.T (porte tout)

Tyki : j'aime bien ton grand-père ^^

Bookman (marche devant)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils arrivent à l'hôtel.

Tyki (saute sur le lit de Lavi)

Lavi (va dans la salle de bain)

Tyki (le suit) : un peu de compagnie ?

Lavi : non

Tyki : t'es pas drôle. u_u

Lavi (le fait sortir et prend sa douche)

Tyki (fait le tour de l'hôtel)

Lavi (va ensuite se coucher)

Tyki (fait quelques conneries, s'amuse comme un fou)

Lavi (dort)

Tyki (le rejoint, se couche contre lui)

Lavi : Zzz

Tyki (dort aussi)

Lavi (se réveille le matin)

Tyki (bien calé contre lui) zzz...

Lavi : -.-" (se lève et va se préparer)

Tyki (sent comme un manque, se réveille) =.= où qu'il est ?

Lavi (se brosse les dents)

Tyki (lui saute dessus) : tu m'as abandonné méchant !

Lavi : -.-|||

Tyki : je sens de l'énervement~

Lavi (finit de se laver)

Tyki (patiente)

Lavi (va ranger ses affaires)

Tyki (dérange ce qu'il range)

Lavi : mais arrête...

Tyki : mais fait pas cette tête u_u je te taquine c'est tout x)

Lavi : tu me fais chier.

Tyki : mais faut te lâcher un peu.

Lavi (boucle ses valises)

Bookman et Lavi vont prendre l'avion, suivis de près par Tyki.

Lavi (s'assoit à sa place)

Tyki (s'amuse à renverser les verres que les passagers commandent)

L'hôtesse ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Tyki : XD

Lavi (dort)

Tyki (a fait toutes les conneries qui lui passaient par la tête, va sur les genoux de Lavi)

Lavi (grogne)

Tyki (le regarde) : x)

Lavi (reste endormi)

Tyki (lui fait un suçon) : * il aura une surprise à son réveil XD * (va un peu plus loin)

Lavi : Zzz

L'avion atterri.

Bookman réveille Lavi (en douceur) à grand renfort de baffes. Ils rentrent chez eux, défont leurs valises.

Tyki : dis Lavi~ c'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ? x)

Lavi : c'est surement toi #

Tyki : Moi ? Tu ose m'accuser sans preuve ? mais je suis plus blanc que neige ^^

Lavi : je croyais que tu étais le maitre du vice.

Tyki : tu as du rêver~

Lavi (serre les poings)

Tyki : dis, tu as une copine ?

Lavi : non.

Tyki : dommage... on se serait amusé... (se couche sur le lit de Lavi)

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : pour rien... j'aurais fait sa connaissance, j'aurais vu quel genre de femme tu aime~ enfin bref

Lavi : je préfère les brunes avec de longues jambes.

Tyki : C'est tout moi ! au masculin XD

Lavi : je préfère les yeux bleus.

Tyki : achète-moi des lentilles de couleurs. U.U

Lavi : je ne suis pas gay.

Tyki : tu n'as même pas vérifié si j'étais un homme * je me blesse moi-même dans ma fierté, mais où va le monde ? *

Lavi : Ça se voit à ta carrure et ta voix.

Tyki : C'est pas ça qu'on vérifie. (vient près de Lavi) démonstration ? (glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Lavi) toi t'es bien un mec.

Lavi (retire vivement sa main)

Tyki : x)

Lavi : ne me touche plus.

Tyki : sinon quoi ?

Lavi : sinon rien, laisse-moi tranquille.

Tyki : Pfff, sainte nitouche U.U

Lavi : pervers.

Tyki : tu devrais essayer, la perversité, ça a du bon.

Lavi : non c'est bon u.u

Tyki : pfff... et tu t'amuse comment dans la vie toi ?

Lavi : je sors avec mes amis.

Tyki : hm, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Lavi (soupire et allume son ordi portable)

Tyki (vient derrière lui, regarde ce qu'il fait)

Lavi (parle avec des amis)

Tyki (s'ennuie ferme)

Lavi (finit tout éteindre et prend sa veste)

Tyki : où on va ? (le suit)

Lavi : en boite.

Tyki (le suit, tout sourire)

Lavi (rejoint des amis)

Tyki (les observe)

Lavi (papote un peu avec deux, puis ils vont en boite)

Tyki (les accompagne, observe attentivement le comportement de Lavi)

Lavi (ignore Tyki, riant souvent)

Tyki : U.U tu sais qu'en prenant un peu d'alcool, ça sera plus facile pour toi de t'amuser ?

Lavi : ^^ et la, il dit blabla~~

Tyki : -_- ignore-moi je te dirais rien...

Une fille s'approche de Lavi et le tire sur la piste de danse.

Tyki (les regarde)

La musique est type espagnole, les danseurs sont collés et se déhanchent l'un contre l'autre

Tyki (fait la moue) : * ça serait mieux si... * x) (va derrière Lavi, se colle à lui)

Lavi (lui donne un coup de coude en dansant)

Tyki (recule un peu) : -' * cette nuit je lui saute dessus quand il dormira *

La fille chauffe Lavi qui commence donc à lui embrasser le cou.

Tyki : -.-"#

Fille (rit et caresse son dos)

Lavi (La pelote tout en la faisant danser)

Tyki : LAVI ! JE M'ENNUIE !

Lavi (à la fille) : tu es venu comment ?

Fille : en voiture.

Sur un sourire, ils sortent de la boite pour aller s'amuser dans la voiture.

Tyki (les suit)

Ils s'allongent sur la banquette arrière et s'embrassent.

Tyki : * que faire... * Lavi, ça te dérange pas si je mate ?

Lavi (met plus d'ardeur dans ses baisers et ses caresses)

Tyki : je vais prendre ça pour un oui. (s'assoit en tailleur sur le capot de la voiture et les regarde) * et si je lui crevais un pneu... *

Le couple d'un soir s'envoie en l'air puis se rhabille rapidement.

Tyki : * pas trop tôt * -.-

Lavi (sort et retourne en boite)

Tyki (le suit, se colle à lui) : tu es chaud quand tu t'y mets~

Lavi (lui donne un coup de coude et prend une autre fille dans les bras)

Fille (craque complètement sous son regard)

Tyki : chaud, et violent -' bref...

Lavi (va plus tard au bar, boit)

Tyki : * aller, bois~ encore un peu x) *

Lavi (prend d'autres verres)

Tyki (vient contre lui quand il le juge assez bourré)

Lavi (le repousse et retourne voir ses amis, danse contre eux)

Tyki : J'ai la peste ou quoi ? -.-

On fait encore boire Lavi. Celui-ci monte ensuite sur une table et commence à danser d'une façon très sexy.

Tyki : * hm... j'hésite à essayer encore... bon aller, je suis plus à un coup de coude près ^^' * (va danser contre lui)

Lavi (se déhanche sensuellement)

Tyki (frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (lui donne un coup de genoux au bon endroit)

Tyki (jure) : sans cœur !

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : tu vas me le payer !

Lavi (descend et retourne sur la piste de dance)

Tyki (pleure ses bijoux de famille)

Vers quatre heures du matin, Lavi rentre chez lui et s'effondre sur son lit

Lavi : ... Zzz...

Tyki (se couche contre lui) : tu me le payeras... Plus tard... zzz...

Lavi (dort profondément)

Tyki (de même, un peu beaucoup sur Lavi)

Lavi (dort beaucoup)

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon... avec la reprise des cours ça va être chaud de poster tous les jours mais je vais essayer de m'y tenir ^^"""

bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki (se réveille en premier, se lève, va prendre une douche)

Lavi : Zzz

Tyki (ressort en serviette)

Lavi (émerge lentement)

Tyki : Bien dormi ?

Lavi : hmm...

Tyki : ça sent la gueule de bois.

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki : Un coup de main pour t'en remettre ?

Lavi : non...

Tyki : Je vais le faire quand même. (le plaque sur le lit)

Lavi : non laisse-moi !

Tyki : je me venge pour tout ce que tu m'as fait... (mordille son cou)

Lavi : Hhh... Non...

Tyki (lui fait 2-3 suçons)

Lavi (se débat faiblement)

Tyki : excuse-toi.

Lavi : pardon...

Tyki : Pardon qui ? (mord encore son cou)

Lavi : par~don Tyki...

Tyki : hm... peux mieux faire... [vénéré Tyki ou tout autre marque de respect xD]

Lavi : mais laisse-moi bordel !

Tyki : Continue de me parler sur ce ton et je te viole. Remarque, ça ne me déplairait pas (se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (lèche son lobe)

Lavi (se débat)

Tyki : x) : bon, aller, j'ai pitié de toi. (s'écarte)

Lavi (file s'enfermé dans la salle de bain)

Tyki : Sainte nitouche~~ XD

Lavi (retient difficilement ses larmes, prend une douche)

Tyki (glandouille)

Lavi (ressort plus tard)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (replonge sous ses couettes)

Tyki : Tu te rendors ? mais y'a mieux à faire voyons

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Aller quoi ! On va dehors et on fait deux-trois trucs sympas !

Lavi : vas-y tout seul.

Tyki : c'est moins drôle.

Lavi : m'en fous.

Tyki : serais-tu rancunier ?

Lavi : ... -.-|||

Tyki : je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

Lavi : barre-toi !

Tyki : Non u_u

Lavi : #

Tyki : Je n'ai pas de raison de partir. Et au cas où tu n'aurais rien remarqué, tu es le seul qui me voit.

Lavi : justement, je deviens fou, c'est pour ça...

Tyki : rien à voir.

Lavi (le regarde, méfiant)

Tyki : Je suis... maudit... ^^"

Lavi : -.-" et pourquoi ?

Tyki : Disons que certains n'ont pas apprécié tout ce que je faisais...

Lavi : et maintenant ça retombe sur moi T.T

Tyki : J'y peux rien si à cause de leur malédiction, le seul avec qui je puisse avoir un peu de vie social est celui qui m'a libéré.

Lavi : et on peut la briser la malédiction ?

Tyki : aucune idée u_u

Lavi : ouais en faite, t'es qu'un pauvre pommé à qui on a jeté une malédiction pourrie u_u

Tyki : Le pauvre pommé peut te faire ce qu'il veut sans crainte de représailles alors attention à ce que tu dis.

Lavi : c'est pas comme si tu avais des pouvoirs.

Tyki : mais si je décide de te faire du mal, personne ne pourra t'aider~

Lavi : tant pis, je me démerderai.

Tyki : hm.

Lavi : maintenant si tu pouvais sortir, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Tyki : fais comme si j'étais pas là. (s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau)

Lavi : impossible ta respiration m'empêche de penser u.u

Tyki : mais bien sûr

Lavi : aller sors, s'il te plait...

Tyki : -.- ... *.* La fille que tu t'es fait hier, comment elle s'appelle ?

Lavi : j'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

Tyki : pour savoir, et trouver une occupation…

Lavi : hm... Lenalee

Tyki : Merci x) (sort) * ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas commis de meurtre *

Lavi (ferme à clef en soupirant de soulagement, retourne sur son lit et ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit)

Tyki (cherche Lenalee)

Lavi : ... Hhh... *Aller, c'est juste pour essayer, je ne suis pas gay...* (fait entrer le vibromasseur en lui)

Tyki la trouve, s'amuse à la rendre folle par des tas de petites caresses. Lenalee sent le contact, mais ne voit personne.

Lavi : ha... Hh... Aah... (accélère)

Tyki (finit par la tuer, la mort est déguisée en suicide)

Lavi (met en marche l'objet, se cambre sous le plaisir)

Tyki (se met en marche pour rentrer chez Lavi)

Lavi (approche l'orgasme, va plus loin en lui, faisant en même temps de rapides mouvements sur son membre)

Tyki (arrive, essaie d'ouvrir) : * il s'est enfermé -" * (écoute à la porte)

Lavi (crie de jouissance)

Tyki : * il prend du bon temps sans moi O_O *

Lavi (retombe épuisé, un sourire béat aux lèvres) : *... C'est pas parce que j'aime ça que je suis gay... * (reprend son souffle et retire le jouet, se lève, déverrouille la porte et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain)

Tyki (entre) : Lavi ! ! ! Comment as-tu osé t'amuser sans moi ! T^T

Lavi : je l'ai fait et c'est super x)

Tyki : Alors ? Tu es gay ça y est ? x)

Lavi : non, pas du tout !

Tyki : Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que c'est contre nature c'est ça ?

Lavi : voilà !

Tyki : Mais justement ! Ce qui est contre nature c'est mal, et ce qui est mal est jouissif !

Lavi : n'importe quoi.

Tyki : aller, essaie~

Lavi : non...

Tyki : Si tu le fais et que tu n'aime pas, je te laisserai tranquille ça te va ?

Lavi : ... (ouvre)

Tyki (arbore un sourire carnassier)

Lavi : déjà c'est mal parti u.u

Tyki : Tss x) (le pousse sur le lit et va au dessus) laisse-toi faire ok ?

Lavi : hm

Tyki (l'embrasse avidement, ses mains se baladent sur ses cuisses)

Lavi (se laisse donc faire)

Tyki (dévore son cou)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (se frotte lascivement à lui)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (se dévêtit dans des gestes fluides, reprend ses baisers sur son torse)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre)

Tyki (mordille un téton, une de ses mains caresse lentement sa verge)

Lavi : Hhhaa~...

Tyki (fait migrer ses lèvres, donne de nombreux coups de langue sur son membre, puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Tyki (fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi : ah~... Hhan...

Tyki (accélère, s'aidant de sa main)

Lavi (jouit)

Tyki (avale le tout puis lui écarte les jambes, le pénètre de sa langue)

Lavi (pousse un petit crie aigue de pur plaisir)

Tyki (ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, fait de petit vas-et-viens, puis ajoute un doigt, puis deux, les bouge doucement en lui)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (finit de le préparer, se redresse, soulève ses hanches, le pénètre de son gland)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, impatient)

Tyki (sourit) : alors~ on aime ça ?~ (donne un petit coup de rein, le pénétrant un peu plus)

Lavi : hin~ !

Tyki (commence à onduler à rythme lent mais régulier)

Lavi (crie)

Tyki (va de plus en plus loin en lui, en ralentissant)

Lavi (crie plus fort et plus longuement)

Tyki (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (accompagne ses mouvements)

Tyki (malmène sa prostate durant une dizaine de minutes puis se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hh... Hhh... Ah~...

Tyki (se retire, se laisse tomber près de lui) : hh... verdict ?

Lavi : je suis pas gay

Tyki : bi alors u_u

Lavi : non

Tyki : tu as hurlé de plaisir, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Lavi : et alors ?

Tyki : Alors un hétéro pur et dur serait déjà entrain de vomir.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Aller avoue~ * que je savoure ma victoire~ *

Lavi : non.

Tyki (prend une moue déçue) : tu gagne quoi à me mentir ?

Lavi : je ne mens pas.

Tyki : mais oui… le mensonge n'a aucun secret pour moi, je sais que tu mens, ça se voit dans ton regard.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : j'ai gagné~~~ je reste (s'installe confortablement sur le lit)

Lavi : pff

Tyki : au faite, on recommence quand tu veux. x)

Lavi : # (va prendre une douche)

Tyki (sourit, satisfait)

Lavi (se lave partout)

Tyki (l'attend [sans se rhabiller])

Lavi (sort plus tard, en serviette)

Tyki (le mate)

Lavi (s'habille)

Tyki : oh non, tu pourrais rester nu, le vue est plus intéressante.

Lavi : c'est ça.

Tyki : tu écume de rage hein ? tu aimerais être hétéro à 100% mais tu ne l'es pas~

Lavi : tais-toi.

Tyki : tu sais ce qu'on dit, y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

Lavi : ferme-la.

Tyki : pas tant que tu te voileras la face.

Lavi (sort)

Tyki : il reviendra... (se blottit dans les couvertures et dort)

Lavi (fait un long tour)

Tyki : Zzz...

Lavi (va à un rendez vous chez le médecin, rentre encore plus déprimé)

Tyki (bâille) : quoi de neuf mon p'tit gay refoulé ?

Lavi : ... Je suis stérile...

Tyki : Oh...

Lavi (s'allonge près de lui)

Tyki (le prend contre son torse) [profiteur]

Lavi : ...

Tyki : souris, la vie est belle.

Lavi : tu te fous de moi en plus...

Tyki : je me le permettrais pas. x)

Lavi : enfoiré.

Tyki : merci du compliment.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : que dirons les filles quand elles sauront pour ton impuissance... X)

Lavi (le frappe)

Tyki (rit malgré la douleur)

Lavi (se lève)

Tyki : oh ça va, je plaisante.

Lavi : j'aime pas ton humour.

Tyki : ça j'y peux rien.

Lavi : tss

Tyki : tu veux que je te remonte le moral ?

Lavi : j'aimerais que tu disparaisses.

Tyki : et j'aimerais être le roi du monde, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Lavi : idiot.

Tyki : tss. u.u

Lavi : -.-"

Tyki : mais vois le bon côté ! Tu peux te faire toutes les filles que tu veux sans risquer qu'elle te réclame une pension parce qu'elles auront un gamin sur les bras.

Lavi : mais moi je voulais des enfants !

Tyki : c'est des aimants à problèmes U.U

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Aller, faut t'occuper pour oublier.

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

Tyki : on sort à la recherche d'une quelconque activité ^^

Lavi : hm

Tyki (s'habille [parce que même si personne le voit, il va pas sortir à walpé]) : allons-y ^^

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki : Tu connais un coin sympa ?

Lavi : il y en a partout.

Tyki : mais je ne connais pas cette ville T^T

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki : Bon, bon... mmm... tu ne saurais pas où on peut acheter de la drogue ?

Lavi : non

Tyki : trouve des prostituées alors u_u

Lavi : tu fais chier !

Tyki : mais je t'aide à oublier là.

Lavi : Ça m'aide pas du tout.

Tyki : -.- qu'est-ce que tu aime faire ?

Lavi : la fête.

Tyki : et bah va faire la fête u_u

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : Je veux t'aider et tu ne fais aucun effort, c'est un comble U.U

Lavi : tais-toi, tu me donne mal à la tête.

Tyki : ma voix est trop harmonieuse pour donner une migraine. x)

Lavi : *mais qu'il est con*

Tyki : Bon alors cette fête ?

Lavi : laisse tomber.

Tyki : tu es déprimant. u_u

Lavi : -.-|||

Tyki : Bon, viens ^^ (prend sa main, l'entraine plus loin)

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki (l'amène jusqu'à la plage) : au programme, matage ^^

Lavi : si tu veux.

Ils s'installent.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Bien le bonsoir~~ Je suis ravie de voir que mes fics plaisent toujours autant (ça fout la pression n'empêche XD) enfin bref, merci de suivre mes histoires et de laisser des reviews ^^

bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki : Elle est pas mal la fille là.

Lavi : ouais...

Tyki : Hm, t'as raison, le mec à côté est mieux. u_u

Lavi : -.-""

Tyki : je me le ferai bien... si j'étais un peu plus visible. u_u

Lavi : hn

Tyki : tu n'es pas très bavard.

Lavi : disons qu'après on dirait que je parle tout seul.

Tyki : Cache tes lèvres.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : aller quoi, je me sens terriblement seul T.T

Lavi : u.u

Tyki : pitié pour un pauvre malheureux ! T^T

Lavi : quoi encore ?

Tyki : Fais-moi un câlin T.T

Lavi : colle-toi à moi, je veux pas passer pour un fou

Tyki : * je pensais pas qu'il dirait ça * (se colle contre lui)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : arrête.

Tyki : Hmmm... non (recommence)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (lèche longuement son cou)

Lavi : pas ici...

Tyki : je dois comprendre que tu n'es pas contre ?

Lavi (lui donne un coup de coude)

Tyki : Aïe !

Lavi : u.u

Tyki (se lève, et commence à partir) [une petite feinte]

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (se retourne vivement et lui saute dessus)

Lavi (retient un cri)

Tyki : x) (le chatouille)

Lavi (se débat)

Les gens le regardent bizarrement.

Tyki : ahahah

Lavi (se sauve)

Tyki (lui court après)

Lavi (retourne chez lui)

Tyki : Lavi-chaan~~ (entre)

Lavi (le plaque contre le mur)

Tyki : On inverse les rôles ? Pas de problème x)

Lavi : lâche-moi.

Tyki : non~

Lavi : è.é

Tyki (presse son entrejambe avec son genou)

Lavi : é.è

Tyki : Tu me lâche ? u_u

Lavi (obéit)

Tyki : merci. (le pousse le lit)

Lavi (se relève)

Tyki : j'attends toujours mon câlin.

Lavi (soupire et lui fait un câlin)

Tyki : * mais c'est qu'il deviendrait gentil et conciliant... * embrasse-moi.

Lavi : jamais.

Tyki : Alors je le fais moi-même. (l'embrasse)

Lavi : hm...

Tyki (saisit sa nuque, approfondit)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Tyki (ravi, colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki (mordille son cou) : pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas m'embrasser, je te trouve vachement coopératif.

Lavi : ferme la...

Tyki : d'accord... (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (participe avidement)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres, défait sa chemise)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Tyki (l'allonge, le dévêtit totalement puis se déshabille aussi)

Lavi (le mate)

Tyki (caresse son corps, embrasse tendrement son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, le serre contre lui)

Tyki (prend la main de Lavi, la fait parcourir son torse [à Tyki])

Lavi (le caresse)

Tyki (gémit doucement, son membre se gonfle de désir)

Lavi (prend son membre en main)

Tyki : ha~

Lavi (fait de doux mouvement)

Tyki : Hm~ Plus vite~~

Lavi (le caresse)

Tyki (se cambre, introduit deux doigts en Lavi)

Lavi (gémit de surprise)

Tyki (fait de rapides mouvements avec ses doigts)

Lavi (accélère encore avec sa main, crie)

Tyki (l'arrête avant qu'il jouisse, le prend) hh...

Lavi : ah...

Tyki (ondule en lui, accélérant rapidement)

Lavi (crie son nom sous le plaisir)

Tyki (se déverse en lui) : Ah~~hh...

Lavi : déjà ?

Tyki : tu m'as un peu trop caressé avant... mais si tu insiste... (donne de lents coups de rein)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Tyki (garde ce rythme le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle et que sa verge se gonfle à nouveau, puis accélère)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui, en extase)

Tyki (devient plus violent, va plus loin en lui, après près de vingt minutes à aller et venir en lui, jouit à nouveau)

Lavi (haletant)

Tyki (épuisé, se laisse tomber sur lui) : hh... hh...

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Tyki (s'endort)

Lavi (de même)

Tyki (se réveille quelques heures plus tard)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux) : * je me demande comment il réagirait s'il me croyait parti maintenant... * (prend ses vêtements, va dans la salle de bain, ne fait plus de bruit)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard, cherche Tyki des yeux)

Tyki (toujours planqué) : x)

Lavi : l'emmerdeur ?

Tyki : * je ne suis pas là~~ *

Lavi : ... Tyki ?

Tyki (ne dit toujours rien)

Lavi (les larmes aux yeux) : l'enfoiré...

Tyki (sort de la salle de bain) : je t'ai manqué ? x)

Lavi : idiot ! (lui lance un oreiller en pleine face)

Tyki (mort de rire) : Je voulais juste savoir si je te manquerais. x)

Lavi (lance tout ce qui lui passe sous la main)

Tyki (esquive ce qu'il peut, un objet lui ouvre la tempe)

Lavi : ... Hh... Hh...

Tyki (passe sa main sur sa tempe) : c'est malin, je pisse le sang maintenant ! (presse sa plaie)

Lavi (boude)

Tyki (retourne dans la salle de bain pour se soigner)

Lavi (se rhabille)

Tyki (ressort) : si j'ai une cicatrice, je te tue u.u

Lavi : ##

Tyki (se recoiffe)

Lavi (range sa chambre)

Tyki (s'assoit sur le lit, le regarde faire)

Lavi (s'assoit ensuite à l'opposé)

Tyki : j'ai droit à un câlin ? Tu m'as agressé, tu me dois bien ça.

Lavi : ##########

Tyki : je vais partir pour de bon si c'est comme ça.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : pas de réaction ? X)

Lavi (se jette dans ses bras)

Tyki : o.o *je m'attendais pas à ça*

Lavi (cache son visage dans son torse)

Tyki : je comptais pas partir tu sais ?

Lavi (rougit)

Tyki : en faite tu m'aime plus que ce que tu dis ^^

Lavi : non...

Tyki : et qui m'a laissé le prendre et en a redemandé ? Toi si je ne m'abuse.

Lavi : et alors ?

Tyki : alors tu tiens à moi, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Lavi : un peu...

Tyki : juste "un peu" ?

Lavi : n'espère pas plus.

Tyki : très bien, dans ce cas, au revoir. (se lève)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (sort)

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Tyki (s'adosse au mur dehors, regarde les gens passer)

Lavi : ... (pleure silencieusement)

Tyki (s'ennuie déjà) : * Je veux que ce soit lui qui vienne me réclamer de revenir *

Lavi (déprime)

Tyki (attend toujours dehors)

Lavi (se lève et sort)

Tyki (adossé au mur) : * tiens, le voilà *

Lavi (vient le voir, tête basse)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : pardon.

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des excuses ?

Lavi : pardon Tyki, maître de tout ce que tu veux

Tyki (lui tapote la tête) : j'accepte tes excuses ^^

Lavi (un peu rouge)

Tyki : Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi ^^

Lavi (prend sa main et le tire à l'intérieur)

Tyki (le suit)

Lavi (va à la cuisine)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (fait à manger)

Tyki (attend, assit sur une chaise)

Lavi : tu as faim ?

Tyki : oui.

Lavi (le sert)

Tyki (mange [sans un merci])

Lavi : ...

Tyki : hm... pas mauvais.

Lavi : hm

Tyki (finit son assiette)

Lavi (fait la vaisselle)

Tyki (ne l'aide pas)

Lavi (fait du ménage)

Tyki (s'ennuie)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Tyki : Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : je travaille.

Tyki : pfff...

Lavi : u_u

Tyki : bon, bah je vais faire un tour.

Lavi : hm

Tyki (sort)

Lavi (travaille encore)

Tyki (passe sa journée à s'introduire chez les gens et à les espionner)

Lavi (surf ensuite sur internet)

Tyki (revient) : Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé x) (des vibros, il a fouillé chez plein de gens)

Lavi : et ?

Tyki : c'est pour que tu t'amuse si jamais je te manque. u_u

Lavi : ... Tu t'en vas ?

Tyki : Non, mais vu que môsieur préfère travailler je vais sortir plus souvent u_u

Lavi : ah...

Tyki (s'affale sur le lit de Lavi, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (ferme son bouquin et vient près de lui)

Tyki (ne fait pas un geste)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : dis-moi Lavi... tu ne m'aimes toujours "qu'un peu" ?

Lavi : ... Beaucoup en faite...

Tyki : x) je t'avais dit que tu te voilais la face. J'ai toujours raison.

Lavi : ... Super...

Tyki : qu'est-ce qui te déprime encore ? u_u

Lavi : Tu te moque de moi...

Tyki : je me moque de tout le monde u_u

Lavi : ouais...

Tyki : tu boude ?

Lavi : hm...

Tyki : tss

Lavi : ...

Tyki : qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde ici -.-

Lavi : Ça t'arrive d'être calme ?

Tyki : Je suis calme ! Je déteste ne rien faire c'est tout u_u

Lavi : hm

Tyki (se lève) : bon, je ressors.

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki : je suis privé de sortie ? x)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avec ardeur)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (le pelote)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (les déshabille rapidement, caresse le corps de Lavi)

Lavi : pourquoi à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse ça fini comme ça ?

Tyki : Parce que rien n'est mieux que ça x) un peu de luxure ne fait de mal à personne.

Lavi : hm

Tyki : ça te dérange tant que ça ?

Lavi : non...

Tyki : c'est bien ce que je pensais... on ne résiste pas à l'appel du vice (l'embrasse, glisse ses doigts en lui)

Lavi : ... Tu profite de moi...

Tyki : Toi aussi tu profite, alors te plains pas. (bouge ses doigts)

Lavi : ah...

Tyki (le prépare et le prend)

Lavi : n-non... Moi c'est différent...

Tyki : en quoi ?

Lavi : ... Moi je t'aime...

Tyki : p-pardon ?

Lavi (baisse la tête et le retire)

Tyki : Hh...

Lavi (s'habille rapidement)

Tyki (se tient la poitrine au niveau du cœur) [ce qui n'est pas mal, ça le tue x)]

Lavi : ... Ça va ?

Tyki : hhh... hn...

Lavi : Tyki !

Tyki (tombe, inconscient)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (reste inconscient pendant deux jours)

Lavi (reste près de lui, en larme)

Tyki (ouvre doucement les yeux)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (croise son regard)

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Tyki (se redresse) : hm...

Lavi : je suis désolé...

Tyki : Evite de me reparler de sentiments affectifs...

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête et quitte la pièce)

Tyki : tss… (se repose)

Lavi (n'ose plus aller le voir)

Tyki (se lève une fois parfaitement reposé, sort)

Lavi (serre un coussin du canapé contre lui)

Dans la rue, les gens peuvent voir Tyki.

Tyki : * serait-il possible que... * (va dans un endroit où il n'y a personne, passe à travers les murs) * Lavi... il a brisé ma malédiction. Parfait... * (retourne le voir)

Lavi (déprime devant un best off des clips de Michael Jackson)

Tyki (se glisse à travers les murs de son appart, va derrière lui, l'enlace) : Lavi~~

Lavi (sursaute)

Tyki : Tu m'auras été utile finalement... tu as brisé la malédiction.

Lavi : ... Cool...

Tyki (va sur ses genoux) : ça te fait pas plaisir ?

Lavi : je suis content pour toi.

Tyki (colle leurs fronts) : et si on allait en boite pour fêter ça ?

Lavi : si tu veux (lui sourit)

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Après une épuisante après-midi à faire ses devoirs, Mayaku a enfin mis le chapitre 4 \o/

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki (le tire vers la boite)

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki (boit plein d'alcool et flirte avec tout le monde)

Lavi (boit modérément)

Tyki (vient voir Lavi après s'être amusé avec un autre gars)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (le colle à lui) : je t'ai connu plus allumeur que ça~

Lavi (le repousse)

Tyki : tu ne m'aime plus ? x)

Lavi : ... (se lève et s'en va)

Tyki : Lavi, reste ici !

Lavi (rentre chez lui et ferme tout à clef)

Tyki (rentre en traversant la porte) : hey, de quel droit tu me snobe ?

Lavi : je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne baiser ta pétasse !

Tyki : tu es plus doué~

Lavi : dégage !

Tyki : Tu n'as le pouvoir de me faire partir.

Lavi : Je veux plus te voir !

Tyki : mais moi je veux (s'approche de lui)

Lavi (recule) : Non !

Tyki (le plaque contre le mur) : si~ (l'embrasse)

Lavi (se débat)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (lui mord la langue)

Tyki (cesse de l'embrasser, la langue en sang)

Lavi (le repousse et s'écarte)

Tyki : Tu sais, c'est très méchant de repousser un dieu.

Lavi : Je m'en fous !

Tyki : Tsss

Lavi (passe une main sur son visage, tremblant)

Tyki : va t'assoir

Lavi : Non, disparais de ma vie !

Tyki : Tout est de ta faute, tu m'as libéré.

Lavi : Et je n'aurais jamais du !

Tyki : dommage~ (se met invisible pour Lavi)

Lavi : ... Hh... (frappe le mur à côté de lui)

Tyki (l'arrête)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (l'enlace doucement, toujours invisible)

Lavi : ... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi...

Tyki : je te manquerais.

Lavi : Je préfère plutôt que tu t'envoie en l'air avec le premier venu !

Tyki : mais bien sur... tu vas me supplier de revenir, ça j'en suis sur (le lâche, réapparait) a très bientôt (s'en va)

Lavi (fond en larmes)

Tyki (derrière le mur, l'écoute)

Lavi (pleure)

Tyki : *je vais le surveiller*

Lavi (se laisse tomber sur son lit)

Tyki (devient invisible et inaudible, revient auprès de lui, l'observe)

Lavi (pleure toute la nuit)

Tyki (attend sans faire un geste)

Le matin

Lavi (se redresse)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (essuie son visage en soupirant)

Tyki : * que va-t-il faire maintenant ? *

Lavi (se lève lentement et se dirige vers la salle de bain)

Tyki (le suit)

Lavi (se prépare)

Tyki : u_u

Lavi (ouvre un tiroir)

Tyki (l'observe)

Lavi (prend une lame de rasoir)

Tyki : * deviendrait-il suicidaire x) *

Lavi (serre la lame dans sa main, du sang coule le long de son bras)

Tyki (prend son bras, sa main le serre vivement)

Lavi (sursaute)

Tyki (ne dit pas un mot, se contente de resserrer sa prise)

Lavi (gémit, retire son bras)

Tyki (prend la lame)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te tuer.

Lavi : Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres.

Tyki : Il est stupide de vouloir se tuer parce qu'on a le cœur brisé.

Lavi : Je t'emmerde !

Tyki : Je sais. x)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Lavi : Ne me touche pas.

Tyki : tu ne m'obéis pas, je ne t'obéis pas

Lavi : Tss

Tyki : Tu es à moi Lavi~ depuis que tu m'as dit que tu m'aime.

Lavi : Eh bien sache que maintenant, je te déteste !

Tyki : Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer...

Lavi : Ferme la ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! J'en ai marre !

Tyki (lèche son cou)

Lavi (le gifle)

Tyki (rit)

Lavi (en larmes, sort de la salle de bain)

Tyki (l'arrête, le pousse sur son lit)

Lavi (se relève)

Tyki (le prend fermement contre lui) : ne bouge plus Lavi

Lavi : ...

Tyki (caresse son dos) : détends-toi, je te ferai rien

Lavi : ... si, tu me fais mal... Tout le temps...

Tyki : Oublis ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Tyki (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi (l'enlace et répond étroitement à l'étreinte)

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Lavi : ... Arrête...

Tyki : chut... repose-toi

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort, trop fatigué pour lutter)

Tyki (le prend dans ses bras, va dans un bâtiment désaffecté qu'il a réaménagé)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Tyki (l'installe dans un grand lit, se couche contre lui et dort)

Lavi (se réveille le soir)

Tyki : Zzz...

Lavi : ...

Tyki : hm... =.=

Lavi : ... (se lève)

Tyki : où est-ce que tu vas ?

Lavi : ... nulle part...

Tyki : alors reviens ici

Lavi (se rassoit)

Tyki (l'attire contre lui)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux) : qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi : ... rien...

Tyki : c'est ennuyeux u_u

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Tyki (caresse le bas de son dos)

Lavi : Enlève tes mains.

Tyki (remonte ses mains)

Lavi (soupire) : ... tu es incorrigible...

Tyki : C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Lavi : Hein ? Quel charme ? U_u

Tyki : u_u"

Lavi (fait un petit sourire en coin)

Tyki : Tu es méchant. T^T

Lavi : Oh, c'est vrai ?

Tyki : nan. u_u

Lavi : Tss (lui tourne le dos)

Tyki : je préfère ton visage à ton dos. u.u

Lavi (tourne la tête vers lui et lui tire la langue)

Tyki : Tu me nargue là.

Lavi : J'ai que ça à faire.

Tyki : tss... u_u dis... ça te plairait d'être l'amant d'un dieu ? x)

Lavi : L'amant parmi tant d'autre... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Nan. U_U

Tyki : Et s'il n'y a que toi ?

Lavi : Alors là, ça change tout.

Tyki : Donc, ta réponse ?

Lavi : S'il n'y a que moi, alors oui, ça serait le pied.

Tyki : parfait ^^

Lavi (se retourne vers lui)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Soudain, l'estomac du lapin fait un long bruit sourd.

Tyki : x) un p'tit creux ?

Lavi : Un gros, je dépéris à vu d'œil.

Tyki : pauvre de toi... (se lève) Reste ici. (s'en va)

Lavi (attend)

Tyki (se met invisible, prend un sac plastique dans une grande surface, prend des croissants, des pains au chocolat, et pleins d'autres trucs, revient voir Lavi)

Lavi (fouille un peu partout)

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : Rien, je me demande juste où je suis.

Tyki : tu es chez moi u_u

Lavi : C'est miteux.

Tyki : faut que je trouve de quoi décorer U.U (lui tend le sac avec toute la nourriture)

Lavi : merci ^^

Tyki : de rien u_u c'était gratuit x)

Lavi : Hmm (mange avec appétit) ... alors comme ça, t'es un Dieu ?

Tyki : Oui~

Lavi : On dirait pas. u_u

Tyki : -.-" et alors ? Tu croyais que les dieux étaient comment toi ?

Lavi : Plus grand, plus baraqué... Plus beau x) (il le taquine)

Tyki : Plus grand et plus baraqué... faudrait que je te présente mon frère u_u"

Lavi (s'approche de lui, caresse sa joue) : ne change rien (embrasse ses lèvres et retourne à son p'tit déj)

Tyki : u_u (s'assoit sur un fauteuil)

Lavi (finit de manger) : 'y a une salle d'eau ?

Tyki : ce bâtiment est abandonné, y'a pas d'eau courante u_u il faut que je règle le problème, mais j'ai pas eu le temps.

Lavi : Et comment je me lave ? OO''

Tyki : tu rentre chez toi. Et tu évite de te tailler les veines U.U

Lavi (regarde sa main)

Tyki : D'accord ?

Lavi : Si je meurs, je te manquerai ?

Tyki : un peu

Lavi : ...

Tyki : disons qu'il y a un p'tit quelque chose chez toi que je ne retrouve chez personne d'autre

Lavi : ? de quoi tu parles ?

Tyki : Je sais pas... mais je me lasse vite des gens, mais avec toi c'est différent.

Lavi : Donc je ne te manquerai qu'un tout petit peu ?

Tyki : Peut-être plus qu'un petit peu.

Lavi (sourit et embrasse sa joue, retourne chez lui)

Tyki (s'occupe de son nouveau chez lui)

Lavi (prend une bonne douche, se lave de tout partout)

Une fois tout beau, tout propre, Lavi retourne voir Tyki

Tyki (décore son chez lui de façon lugubre)

Lavi : Beeuhh...

Tyki : quoi ? u_u

Lavi : Tu devrais mettre plus d'orange ^^

Tyki : ê.è je préfère le rouge u_u

Lavi : C'est pas bien pour une chambre, après tu dors mal.

Tyki : je dors très bien u_u

Lavi : Pas moi u_u

Tyki : Et dans mes bras ?

Lavi : ça aide beaucoup x)

Tyki : donc le problème est réglé.

Lavi : u_u""

Tyki : hm... où mettre ce tableau ? u_u [un tableau illustrant de la décadence, il a des gouts bizarres]

Lavi : Nulle part, il est horrible.

Tyki : Mais tu n'as pas de gout.

Lavi : Et pourtant je suis bleu de toi~

Tyki : C'est différent. Tout le monde craque pour moi x)

Lavi : Tss

Tyki : C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Lavi : C'est ça, en attendant, tu me vire cette chose, je vais faire des cauchemars sinon

Tyki (va accrocher son tableau dans la salle d'à côté)

Lavi : -.-"

Tyki : Voilà ^^ plus que l'eau courante et l'électricité à avoir U.U

Lavi : Waaah... ça mettra combien de temps ?

Tyki : ça dépend... je vais m'en occuper tout de suite

Lavi : Hm

Tyki (s'en va, fait venir un type qui s'y connait)

Le type est terrorisé, met l'eau et l'électricité, se barre en courant quand c'est bon

Lavi : ... Je devrais peut-être faire pareil.

Tyki : pourquoi ?

Lavi : Parce que la déco me fait peur.

Tyki : u_u" poule mouillée.

Lavi : Oui T-T (se lève et commence à partir)

Tyki (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : Naaan !

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi : Hm... (participe doucement)

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Lavi : bref ^^ je vais y aller, j'ai dit.

Tyki : non, tu reste.

Lavi : Mais j'ai peur ici !

Tyki : Je changerais la déco... plus tard.

Lavi : Non maintenant sinon, je ne te laisserai pas toucher à mon derrière.

Tyki : Comme si je te laissais le choix.

Lavi : Bah oui u_u, c'est mon corps et je te le donne quand JE veux.

Tyki : sauf que tu oublis un minuscule détail.

Lavi : Lequel ?

Tyki : Tu es à moi maintenant.

Lavi : Oya ! Déjà, tu redescends sur terre. Je ne suis à personne.

Tyki : Si~ MON p'tit Lavi.

Lavi : Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour me violer quand l'envie te prend.

Tyki : C'est pas du viol à 100%... tu seras peut-être réticent au début, mais une fois dans l'action…

Lavi : Non, Tyki. Je veux pas coucher avec toi dans cette ambiance.

Tyki : très bien... je la changerais demain.

Lavi : Alors tu attendras demain ^^

Tyki : Non. è.é

Lavi (fronce les sourcils)

Tyki : je n'aime pas attendre. Donc voilà le marché, tu me laisse te prendre, et je te laisse choisir la déco.

Lavi : Hm... D'accord mais pas ici u_u

Tyki : si, ici

Lavi : Bon... Ok... Deux secondes (prend son écharpe et se bande les yeux)

Tyki (sourit, le mène sur le lit) : ça te dérange si je suis violent ?

Lavi : Si c'est dés le début, un peu.

Tyki : pfff... (les déshabille, commence à le caresser)

Lavi : Hmm... Tyki, je sens rien... x)

Tyki : ah vraiment ? (lui écarte les jambes et le prend) et là ?

Lavi (crie, s'accroche à ses épaules) : ... Hh... Méchant ! (le griffe)

Tyki : Tu l'as cherché... (donne des coups de bassins sans violence)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (accélère, va plus loin, caresse en même temps le membre de Lavi)

Lavi (se cambre, crie son prénom)

Tyki (augmente le rythme des deux côtés)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière, jouit des deux côtés)

Tyki (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hh... Hh...

Tyki (se retire) : t'as plus qu'à changer les draps. x)

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki (lui fait un suçon dans le cou)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (s'écarte) : Bon, alors, tu veux redécorer comment ?

Lavi : Attend je réfléchis... il faut quelque chose de lumineux...

Tyki : pas trop non plus.

Lavi : dans les tons orange ! ^o^

Tyki : toi et ton orange -.-'

Lavi : Tu n'aimes pas cette couleur ?

Tyki : je préfère plutôt le rouge et le noir, et le violet aussi…

Lavi (grimace)

Tyki : Bon... va pour orange -.-""""

Lavi : ^^ je t'/... Euh je m'y mets tout de suite... (change les draps)

Tyki (se pose dans son fauteuil, le regarde faire)

Lavi : je vais aussi repeindre les murs *.* (part acheter ce qu'il faut)

Tyki : * au secours... -.- *

Lavi (revient avec des grandes poches) : maintenant, disparait jusqu'à ce soir

Tyki : une petite précision ^^ ne touche pas à mon fauteuil ! [c'est son trône XD]

Lavi : bon bon ok u.u""

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (redécore tout)

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Zzz... ZZzzzz... 'ne 'ecture... Zzzz...

* * *

Tyki (revient le soir)

La chambre est aux couleurs d'un blanc crème et d'un violet pâle. Le salon est dans le ton jaune orangé et la cuisine : brun et turquoise.

Tyki : hm... pas mal...

Lavi : ^^ Tu aimes ?

Tyki : je préférais ma déco, mais la tienne est potable.

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : bref. Il ne te reste qu'à amener tes affaires ici.

Lavi : oui.

Tyki : grouille-toi un peu, je t'attends u_u

Lavi : pour quoi faire ?

Tyki : Installe-toi qu'on puisse s'amuser.

Lavi (rit et va chercher ses affaires chez lui)

Tyki (attend, nu, sous les couvertures)

Lavi (revient et le voit, pose ses valises)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : Tu ne dors pas ? (retire ses vêtements et le rejoint)

Tyki : je t'attendais.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (baille et se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (dort aussi)

Les vacances se finissent et Lavi reprend les cours.

Tyki l'accompagne, restant invisible aux yeux des élèves et des profs.

Lavi (travaille sérieusement)

Tyki (se promène dans le lycée, les portes claquent sans que personne ne sache pourquoi)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (revient voir Lavi) : je m'ennuie u_u

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Tyki : attention, ton prof pourrait le voir. x)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (va au fond de la salle, fait tomber bruyamment les affaires d'un élève)

Prof (regarde l'élève)

Elève : désolé monsieur

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki : oups x)

Lavi (rit)

Prof : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Lavi ?

Lavi : ah euh, rien monsieur… je pensais à un truc

Prof : et bien fais nous partager

Lavi : benh… c'était un truc de cul alors…

Les élèves rient.

Elève : les cris de ta copine te font rire ? x)

Lavi : pas vraiment...

Elève : alors qu/

Prof : silence !

Tyki : *je vais tuer ce type* (l'élève)

Lavi (fait un grand sourire au prof)

Prof (soupire et reprend son cours)

Lavi (travaille)

Tyki (glandouille)

GGGGRRROOOWWAAAU~ [c'est le ventre de Lavi]

Tyki (rit)

Le voisin de Lavi : faut manger le matin u.u

Lavi : c'est pas ma faute (rouge)

Tyki : je vais te chercher quelque chose ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki (va en ville voler à manger et revient, met tout dans le sac de Lavi)

Lavi (murmure un merci)

Tyki : de rien. (va vadrouiller ailleurs dans le lycée)

Le voisin (chuchote) : quoi merci ?

Lavi : rien, rien...

Le voisin : é.è

L'heure passe, c'est la récrée

Lavi (engloutit se que Tyki lui a apporté)

Tyki : du calme, tu vas t'étouffer u.u

Lavi (finit de tout avaler)

Tyki : morphale. u.u

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi : je t... Je te remercie

Tyki : tu quoi ? Tu allais dire autre chose.

Lavi : non, merci pour la nourriture.

Tyki : tu m'avais déjà remercié.

Lavi : mais j'étais pas sur que tu ais entendu.

Tyki : je t'avais répondu. Tu savais que j'avais entendu.

Lavi : oh... Zut !

Tyki : alors ? Tu me quoi ?

Lavi : je te hais.

Tyki : je te crois pas. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu vis chez moi et de plein gré

Lavi : oui ^^ (retourne en cours)

Tyki : *pourquoi refuse-t-il de dire qu'il m'aime ? Pff... bref...* (le suit)

Lavi (se plonge dans le travail)

Tyki : je vais en ville (quitte le lycée)

Lavi (pense à Tyki le reste de la journée)

Tyki (s'amuse à vandaliser des voitures et bâtiments)

Lavi (rentre le soir)

Tyki (sirote un verre de vin)

Lavi : bonsoir ^^

Tyki : hm. (boit)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Tyki : je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je déguste un vin de cette valeur.

Lavi : oh... (pose son sac et s'en va)

Tyki : u.u je t'ai pas dit de partir abruti.

Lavi : mais je te dérange...

Tyki : pas si tu ne parle pas. (finit son verre) et c'est bon, tu peux me déranger maintenant.

Lavi : hm... (va à la cuisine)

Tyki (le suit) : alors, ton après-midi ?

Lavi : normal... (commence à faire à manger)

Tyki : u.u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : tu es bien silencieux... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : rien, je suis fatigué... *Et j'ai encore failli te dire je t'aime... Et me ridiculiser encore une fois... Et même si cette fois, tu ne t'étais pas endormi... La tu aurais ri... Ou alors tu aurais eu un sourire embarrassé... Parce qu'après tout... Je ne suis que ton amant... Je fais aussi le ménage et la cuisine... *

Tyki : va te reposer alors, je vais commander le diner.

Lavi : ... D'accord... (va s'allonger dans sa chambre)

Tyki (commande, amène le repas dans la chambre)

Lavi (est perdu dans ses pensées)

Tyki : Lavi ? Tu rêve ?

Lavi : ah... Tu es là...

Tyki (arque un sourcil) : à quoi tu pensais ?

Lavi : à mes cours.

Tyki : y'a un temps pour tout. Tes cours peuvent attendre si tu es fatigué. Aller, mange et dors.

Lavi (lui obéit)

Tyki (débarrasse le plateau, puis le rejoint)

Lavi (se couche) : bonne nuit

Tyki : bonne nuit (embrasse son front)

Lavi (sourit et se blotti contre lui)

Tyki (le serre doucement)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (de même)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Tyki (se réveille le lendemain, va chercher des croissants)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Tyki (arrive avec le p'tit dej)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : bien dormi ?

Lavi : moui~

Tyki : ^^ aller, mange. Tu as cours.

Lavi (prend son petit déj, va se préparer puis va en cours)

Tyki ("engage" une bonne pour le ménage) [vu que Lavi est fatigué, il prend soin de lui]

Lavi (revient le soir)

Tyki (est plongé dans un roman)

Lavi : ... (va silencieusement dans sa chambre)

Tyki (lit encore, puis regarde l'heure) : *il n'est pas encore rentré ?*

Lavi (s'est directement endormi sur le lit)

Tyki (entre dans la chambre) *ah il est là... Qu'est-ce qu'il a être crevé comme ça ? *

Lavi (dort profondément)

Tyki (s'allonge près de lui, dodote)

Lavi (dort toute la nuit)

Tyki (ouvre les yeux le lendemain, le regarde)

Lavi (somnole)

Tyki (caresse son front)

Lavi (a un peu de fièvre)

Tyki : *abruti, pourquoi il ne dit rien ?* (le couvre correctement, va chercher de l'eau)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki (s'occupe de lui)

Lavi (se réveille vers onze heure, regarde l'heure) : O.O

Tyki (arrive avec une nouvelle bassine) : ah tu es enfin réveillé.

Lavi : p-pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? J'ai cours !

Tyki : calme-toi. Tu avais de la fièvre ce matin. J'ai prévenu ton lycée que tu n'irais pas en cours de la journée.

Lavi : ... Ah...

Tyki : comment tu te sens ?

Lavi : bien...

Tyki : hm. Repose-toi encore un peu quand même. On sait jamais. (lui donne un verre d'eau)

Lavi (le boit et soupire d'aise)

Tyki (lui amène un repas léger)

Lavi (mange en silence)

Tyki (va mettre l'assiette dans la cuisine)

Lavi : ... (attend qu'il revienne)

Tyki (revient, touche son front)

Lavi : dis Tyki... Pourquoi tu t'occupe autant de moi ? Tu dois t'ennuyer...

Tyki : non je m'ennuie pas.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Tyki : je m'ennuierai si j'étais inactif.

Lavi : hm

Tyki : bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a à la fin ? Tu sembles déprimé depuis deux jours.

Lavi : ... C'est surement la fièvre...

Tyki : hm. Tu ne me cache rien ?

Lavi : non.

Tyki : *on verra...* (s'allonge)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (le ramène doucement contre son torse)

Lavi (s'y blottit)

Tyki (reste avec lui jusqu'au lendemain)

Lavi (dort beaucoup)

Tyki (le réveille gentiment)

Lavi : hm ?

Tyki : tu te sens d'aller en cours ?

Lavi : oui, oui (va se préparer)

Tyki (l'accompagne au lycée)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki (sourit aussi)

Lavi (va en cours, travaille)

Tyki (veille sur lui)

Lavi (travaille)

Tyki (glande)

Les cours sont finis, Lavi range ses affaires.

Tyki s'était éclipsé et est allé attendre Lavi dehors, visible de tous.

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Tyki : On rentre ?

Une fille : Lavi ! ! ! Tu me le présente ! ^^

Lavi : euh... Un autre jour peut-être ^^

La fille : oh aller ! S'il te plait ! !

Tyki (tire Lavi par le bras et prend le chemin du retour)

Lavi (suit Tyki)

Tyki (s'affale sur son fauteuil) : je sais pas comment tu fais, tes cours sont barbants

Lavi (s'assoit sur l'accoudoir) : je les trouve intéressant moi

Tyki : tu es bizarre u_u

Lavi : je sais

Tyki (le tire pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux et l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue, caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi (saisit sa nuque, se colle à lui)

Tyki (lui retire son haut)

Lavi (fait de même avec le sien, défait sa ceinture)

Tyki (lèche sa gorge, presse ses fesses)

Lavi : Hh~... (retire tout leurs vêtements en vitesse)

Tyki (le mate)

Lavi (se met à cheval sur lui)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (l'embrasse avidement)

Tyki (suçote ses lèvres, caresse son intimité)

Lavi (se cambre doucement)

Tyki (introduit un doigt en lui)

Lavi (se crispe un peu)

Tyki (bouge lentement son doigt, l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (gémit sensuellement)

Tyki (ajoute deux doigts en plus, fait des vas-et-viens)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière, crie de plaisir)

Tyki (retire ses doigts, soulève hanches, l'empale sur son membre)

Lavi : Hiin~ ! (se cambre vivement)

Tyki (soupire d'aise) Lavi~ donne-toi du plaisir.

Lavi (Les yeux mis clos, ondule sur lui, le fait aller plus loin en lui tout en criant de plaisir)

Tyki (le regarde, gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (roule plus violemment son bassin)

Tyki : Hm~~ (prend sa taille, l'aide à aller plus vite, se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (le serre contre lui) : fatigué ? Ou on recommence ?

Lavi : encore~...

Tyki (se retire, le porte jusqu'au lit, l'allonge sur le ventre, le prend à nouveau et ondule en lui)

Lavi (s'accroche aux draps)

Tyki (donne de violents coups de rein, va profondément en lui)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Tyki (ondule frénétiquement en lui durant plusieurs minutes et jouit à nouveau)

Lavi (jouit aussi)

Tyki (se retire, soupire longuement de bien être)

Lavi (est dans un état d'euphorie intense)

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki (l'enlace, les couvre de la couette)

Lavi (ferme les yeux) : *je t'aime tant Tyki...*

Tyki (s'endort)

Lavi (laisse échapper une larme et s'endort)

Tyki : Zzz...

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Tyki (le réveille le lendemain, va en ville quand Lavi est en cours)

Lavi (pense à Tyki)

Prof : Lavi ! Tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Lavi : ... Euh...

Prof : c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je te surprends à ne pas écouter. Tu viendras en colle samedi matin.

Lavi : mais monsieur... Je me sens pas bien...

Prof : et qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi : j'ai envie de vomir *mais que quand je vois Tyki... Parce que je l'aime... Voilà, je suis amoureux, c'est cela qui m'arrive... Et je suis pris de nausées quand je pense à lui...*

Prof (dit à un élève d'amener Lavi à l'infirmerie)

L'élève le fait et retourne en cours.

Lavi (s'allonge sur un des lits)

Infirmière : il y a quelqu'un qui peut venir te chercher ?

Lavi : non mais j'habite pas loin

Infirmière : Il serait tout de même plus prudent que tu sois accompagné

Lavi : hm... Ça ira, je vis seul

Infirmière : reste ici encore un peu pour te reposer

Lavi (dort une petite heure et quitte le lycée)

Tyki (va chercher Lavi au lycée, attend longtemps, en a marre et rentre chez lui)

Lavi (est déjà rentré)

Tyki : Lavi, comment ça se fait que tu es déjà là ?

Lavi : j'ai quitté le lycée vers trois heures.

Tyki : tu n'avais plus cours ?

Lavi : non, j'ai fait semblant d'être malade pour éviter une heure de colle.

Tyki : oh ^^ bonne initiative.

Lavi (l'embrasse puis retourne à sa cuisine)

Tyki (le regarde faire)

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Enfin le week-end ! ! ! (désolé si certain(e)s ont cours le samedi ^^")

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans la cuisine.

Lavi (fait une spécialité portugaise)

Tyki : ^^ ça a l'air délicieux

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (attend patiemment à sa place)

Lavi (le sert)

Tyki : Merci [premier merci, faut fêter ça]

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (mange) : hm~ succulent

Lavi : merci

Tyki (finit de manger)

Lavi (mange aussi)

Tyki (va prendre un bain)

Lavi (fait la vaisselle)

Tyki (se prélasse dans l'eau chaude, attend Lavi)

Lavi (arrive)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (se déshabille et entre dans le bain)

Tyki (le prend contre lui)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (embrasse sa nuque, le caresse)

Lavi : ha~...

Tyki (accélère)

Lavi : Tyki~~~ !

Tyki (prend son membre en main, le serre)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière)

Tyki : tu aime ? (fait un très lent va-et-vient)

Lavi : oui~...

Tyki (accélère) : et moi ?

Lavi : ah~ !

Tyki : hm ? et moi ? tu m'aime ? (ralentit)

Lavi : ... Oh... Ou-oui...

Tyki : x) (ré-accélère)

Lavi (honteux, jouit)

Tyki (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Allons dormir (se lève)

Lavi : hm (se sèche)

Tyki (se même, va se coucher sans se rhabiller)

Lavi (enfile un caleçon et se glisse dans le lit)

Tyki (le prend dans ses bras, le berce)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (dodote)

Lavi : ... (pleure silencieusement)

Tyki : Zzz...

Lavi (s'écarte un peu et s'endort)

Tyki (dort toute la nuit)

Lavi (dort mal)

Tyki (se réveille le lendemain)

Lavi (est déjà réveillé)

Tyki : bien dormi~ ?

Lavi : oui.

Tyki (l'embrasse et s'en va chercher le p'tit dej)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (lui en donne et en met dans son sac de cours) [avec un petit mot : "moi aussi" Lavi va se creuser la tête quand il va voir le mot]

Lavi (va en cours)

Tyki (lit chez lui)

Lavi (trouve le mot à la recrée) : ... Il se moque encore de moi ?

Tyki (va en ville, vient le chercher le soir)

Lavi (sort du lycée)

Tyki : salut ^^

Lavi : salut...

Tyki : ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : si, si...

Tyki : u_u Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie tu sais ?

Lavi : fatigué...

Tyki : Mais tu fais quoi de tes journées pour être aussi crevé ?

Lavi : je réfléchis *je me tords l'esprit pour comprendre ton mot qui ne veut rien dire...*

Tyki (prend sa taille et commence à marcher pour rentrer) : et à quoi tu réfléchis ?

Lavi : plein de chose *une seule*

Tyki : hm...

Ils arrivent, Tyki le conduit dans la chambre.

Lavi : si tu essayes de me faire coucher plus tôt, je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai des devoirs à faire

Tyki : Tu es fatigué, et quand on est fatigué, on dort.

Lavi : mais si je travaille pas, j'aurais du mal à suivre.

Tyki : Je te donnerai un professeur particulier.

Lavi : -.-"

Tyki : pfff bon, fais ce que tu veux (s'allonge, croise les bras)

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki (boude)

Lavi : ... "Moi aussi" ?

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : ... C'est ton mot...

Tyki (sourit) : et tu aimerais bien savoir ce que ça veut dire hein ? ^^ Devine u_u

Lavi : mais j'sais pas...

Tyki : Propose, je te dirais si tu as bon.

Lavi : ... Euh... Toi aussi... Tu...

Tyki : je quoi ?

Lavi : mais Je sais pas !

Tyki : Mais creuse-toi la tête un peu, je vais pas te mâcher le travail U.U

Lavi : ... Tu aimes aussi les pains au chocolat.

Tyki : non. Enfin si, j'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas ça.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : hmmm... c'est par rapport à une chose que tu as dit.

Lavi : ... Cette chose que j'ai dit... C'était contre mon gré ?

Tyki : tu l'as dit de ton plein gré une fois

Lavi : ... (comprend) ... Non...

Tyki : u_u

Lavi : ... C'est vrai ?

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi : ... (baisse la tète, les larmes aux yeux)

Tyki : hm ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Lavi : parce que tu te moques encore de moi !

Tyki : Quoi ? Mais dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis sérieux là.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Lavi : ... Je... (il s'en veut d'avoir cru qu'il n'était pas sincère)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Lavi (cache son visage dans son torse, pleure de joie)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (remonte son visage, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (approfondit le baiser, caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (l'embrasse passionnément)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (entre deux baisers, lui murmure son amour)

Tyki (détache leurs lèvres, le regarde)

Lavi (rougit)

Tyki : tu n'avais pas des devoirs ?

Lavi : s-si...

Tyki : et bien, aller, au travail (lui ébouriffe les cheveux)

Lavi (va travailler)

Tyki (attend qu'il finisse, s'endort)

Lavi (vient dormir contre lui)

Tyki (émerge le lendemain)

Lavi (dort contre lui)

Tyki (le câline)

Lavi : hm~

Tyki (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Tyki (le mordille) [il prend son p'tit dej mdr]

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (lui fait un suçon)

Lavi (lui pince les bijoux de famille)

Tyki : hhh! Mais ça va pas ?

Lavi : C'est une punition divine pour m'avoir réveillé.

Tyki : Et tu vas recevoir un châtiment tout aussi divin pour m'avoir fait ça.

Lavi : et c'est quoi ?

Tyki : Ce n'est pas marrant si tu le vois venir. Je préfère prendre par surprise.

Lavi (rit et l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avidement)

Lavi (masse gentiment ce qu'il a pincé précédemment)

Tyki (gémit doucement)

Lavi : C'est mieux ça ?

Tyki : hhoui... beaucoup mieux~ ah...

Lavi (le caresse lentement)

Tyki (gémit sensuellement)

Lavi (accélère)

Tyki (se cambre doucement) hm...plus vite...

Lavi (lui obéit)

Tyki (se déverse dans sa main)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : * Je me vengerais quand même * hh...

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : tu as cours aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : on est samedi.

Tyki : hm... Va me couler un bain.

Lavi : s'il te plait.

Tyki : C'est un ordre U.U

Lavi : ^^ je suis pas à tes ordres.

Tyki : Je suis un dieu, toi un humain.

Lavi : et alors ?

Tyki : Alors je te suis supérieur, tu me dois obéissance.

Lavi : ... Mais non...

Tyki : Si. u_u sinon je te prive de câlin.

Lavi : je peux aussi te priver aussi.

Tyki : Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Alors, ce bain ?

Lavi (y va tête basse)

Tyki (le rejoint, se déshabille)

Lavi (attend)

Tyki (va dans l'eau) : tu viens ?

Lavi (le rejoint)

Tyki (le câline)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : arrête de bouder, je plaisantais.

Lavi : j'aime pas que tu plaisante là-dessus.

Tyki : tsss...

Lavi : …

Tyki : De toute façon, t'as jamais aimé mon humour.

Lavi : ^^"

Tyki (boude) [encore]

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (toujours vexé)

Lavi : Mais c'est pas grave... L'humour... C'est pas si important

Tyki : hm. Je te pardonne à une condition.

Lavi : laquelle ?

Tyki : dis à tes amis que tu es gay.

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : x) Faut s'assumer dans la vie.

Lavi : T.T

Tyki : franchement, de quoi tu as peur ?

Lavi : du rejet.

Tyki : S'ils le font, je les tue, ça te va ?

Lavi : non, on ne va tuer personne.

Tyki : t'es pas drôle u.u

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : Bref, tu les invite en boite ce soir et tu leur dis.

Lavi : d'accord...

Tyki (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (le lave)

Lavi (rougit)

Tyki (se lave à son tour, puis sort)

Lavi (sort se sèche et s'habille)

Tyki (de même)

Lavi (mange un bout)

Tyki : on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : ce que tu veux.

Tyki : On s'envoie en l'air toute la journée ? (sourire pervers)

Lavi : Tu veux me fatigué ?

Tyki : Je te laisserai dormir avant de soir, rassure-toi.

Lavi : bon...

Tyki (se lèche les lèvres en le regardant)

Lavi : ok, ok...

Tyki (va sur le lit) : déshabille-toi.

* * *

Et oui le prochain chapitre commencera par un lemon (arrêtez de baver sur votre clavier il va plus fonctionner !)

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Je me suis rendue compte à 22h30 que j'avais oublié de mettre mon chapitre 7 ^^""" j'ai vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge, y'a rien à redire la dessus XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (retire ses vêtements)

Tyki (l'attire à lui, l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi : et toi ?

Tyki : débrouille~toi ^^

Lavi : -.-

Tyki (rit et dévore son cou)

Lavi (lui arrache ses vêtements)

Tyki (le laisse faire)

Lavi (lui retire son caleçon)

Tyki : dépêche Lavi~

Lavi (lèche son membre)

Tyki (frémit) : hm~

Lavi (le prend en bouche)

Tyki (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (fait de rapide vas-et-viens)

Tyki (se cambre, gémit son nom)

Lavi (accélère encore)

Tyki (se déverse dans un long râle de plaisir)

Lavi (avale tout)

Tyki : J'aime~

Lavi : hm ?

Tyki : recommence~~3

Lavi (reprend son membre en bouche)

Tyki (ferme les yeux, se concentre sur les mouvements de Lavi)

Lavi (suçote son gland tandis que sa main joue avec ses boules)

Tyki : ha... hh...

Lavi (accentue ses mouvements)

Tyki (en demande plus)

Lavi (le prend entièrement en bouche)

Tyki : La~vi... hm... ah...

Lavi (accélère)

Tyki (jouit à nouveau)

Lavi : Hh...HHh…

Tyki (ramène son visage au niveau du sien, et l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Tyki (caresse le membre de Lavi)

Lavi : hm

Tyki (accélère progressivement)

Lavi (se cambre)

Tyki (va toujours plus vite)

Lavi (jouit)

Tyki (se lèche sensuellement les doigts)

Lavi : Hhh... Hhh... Hhh...

Tyki (lèche le torse de Lavi, descend sur son nombril)

Lavi (rit doucement)

Tyki (le mordille par endroit, puis joue de sa langue sur son intimité)

Lavi : hn~ !

Tyki (le pénètre de sa langue)

Lavi : hhi~ !

Tyki (fait longuement des vas-et-viens, ajoute ses doigts à sa langue)

Lavi (gémit son nom)

Tyki (caresse sa prostate du bout des doigts)

Lavi : HHIII !

Tyki : Tu as la voix aigue... serais-tu entrain de te féminiser ? (presse à nouveau son poing G)

Lavi (pousse à nouveau un cri strident)

Tyki (rit, et s'amuse encore à lui arracher des cris perçants)

Lavi (a les larmes aux yeux au bout d'un moment)

Tyki (retire enfin ses doigts)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (le pénètre de son érection)

Lavi (s'accroche à ses épaules)

Tyki (commence à onduler en lui en douceur)

Lavi : Tyki...

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : j-je...

Tyki : hm ? (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : ... Je t'aime...

Tyki : moi aussi (reprend ses coups de rein)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (va à chaque fois plus loin en lui)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus)

Tyki (se déverse en lui mais n'arrête pas ses mouvements)

Lavi (en extase, le regarde)

Tyki (continue encore quelques minutes, vient en lui une deuxième fois et se retire, vidé d'énergie) : hhh...

Lavi : hmmm

Tyki (se laisse tomber à côté, reprend son souffle)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (toujours un peu essoufflé) : on recommence ?

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : A ton tour

Lavi : ^^""""""

Tyki : Tu ne veux pas ?

Lavi : si, si

Tyki : alors ne fais pas cette tête

Lavi : juste une monté de stress

Tyki : et pourquoi ça ? Aurais-tu peur que je n'aime pas et que je foute dehors ?

Lavi : un peu... J'ai jamais fait ça...

Tyki : ça n'a rien de compliqué

Lavi : hm

Tyki : Enfin... si tu ne veux pas, tant pis

Lavi : oh si je veux

Tyki : alors, viens, je t'attends. (prend une posture provocante)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Tyki (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Tyki (se frotte à lui)

Lavi : hm

Tyki (prend les mains de Lavi, les met sur ses fesses)

Lavi (caresse ses fesses)

Tyki (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi : *C'est plus ferme que moi Y.Y*

Tyki : Lavi, un peu de nerfs~

Lavi : ^^" oui, oui (le caresse)

Tyki (gémit doucement)

Lavi (caresse son intimité)

Tyki (écarte les jambes)

Lavi (glisse timidement un doigt en lui)

Tyki : Ah...

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : c'est si bon~ continue

Lavi (bouge son doigt)

Tyki (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (ajoute un doigt)

Tyki : hmm... aller, j'en veux plus

Lavi (met un troisième)

Tyki (bouge sur ses doigts)

Lavi (fait de doux va et vient)

Tyki (gémit sensuellement son nom)

Lavi (retire ses doigts)

Tyki (grogne de mécontentement)

Lavi (le prend)

Tyki (gémit longuement)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (se déhanche sur lui)

Lavi (bouge en lui)

Tyki (gémit plus fort, entoure sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (va plus loin en lui)

Tyki (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Tyki (se cambre, crie plus fort)

Lavi (devient un peu violent, se déverse en lui)

Tyki (griffe son dos)

Lavi : hn...

Tyki : Tu vois ? hh... tu te débrouille pas si mal

Lavi (haletant, se couche près de lui)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Lavi : Zzz…

Tyki : petite nature... (bâille et s'endort aussi)

Lavi (dort quelques heures)

Tyki (le regarde dormir)

Lavi (plisse le nez)

Tyki (arque un sourcil)

Lavi (le remue) [comme un lapin]

Tyki : Lavi, tu fais quoi là ?

Lavi (dort profondément)

Tyki : * il est bizarre... *

Lavi (émerge lentement)

Tyki : Pas trop tôt

Lavi : hm (s'étire)

Tyki : Tu t'es pris pour un lapin pendant que tu dormais ?

Lavi : et je coursais un papillon.

Tyki : ê.è tu fais des rêves étranges.

Lavi : toujours après du sexe.

Tyki : quel dommage que je possède pas le pouvoir de m'introduire dans les rêves.

Lavi : encore heureux oui.

Tyki : je risquerais de découvrir des choses gênantes pour toi ?

Lavi : un rêve est toujours gênant.

Tyki : ça dépend de quoi on rêve... raconte-moi des rêves que tu as fait.

Lavi : euh...

Tyki : hm... un rêve avec moi ? x)

Lavi : plusieurs.

Tyki : raconte celui qui t'a le plus marqué.

Lavi : C'est le premier, tu m'obligeais à faire des trucs.

Tyki : quoi donc ?

Lavi : plein de chose diverses.

Tyki : je veux des exemples Lavi u_u

Lavi : le ménage.

Tyki : rien de plus intéressant ? (regard plein de sous-entendus)

Lavi : Tu m'habillais.

Tyki : inconcevable, je te déshabille, mais je ne t'habille pas, autre chose ?

Lavi : Tu me faisais porter des tenues spéciales pour le ménage et la cuisine en faite.

Tyki : oh~ ^^

Lavi : u.u"""

Tyki (entrain de s'imaginer Lavi avec des tenues plus sexy les unes que les autres)

Lavi (cherche ses vêtements)

Tyki : bon, faut qu'on aille en boite nous ^^

Lavi : ah oui... On va d'abord prendre une douche.

Tyki : x) (emmène Lavi dans la salle de bain, le plaque contre la paroi de la douche en l'embrassant)

Lavi (frémit)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres, maintient ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main, l'autre le caresse)

Lavi (se cambre)

Tyki (accélère, arrête avant qu'il jouisse)

Lavi (le regarde, frustré)

Tyki (se lave)

Lavi : hey !

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : pourquoi tu as pas continué ?

Tyki : Parce qu'il fallait que je continue ?

Lavi : oui~

Tyki (prend la main de Lavi et la met sur son membre [à Lavi])

Lavi : bon ok j'ai rien dit

Tyki : Tu ne veux pas te caresser ?

Lavi : c'est gênant devant un dieu

Tyki : Fais-le, après je ferais aussi u_u

Lavi (fait la moue et se caresse)

Tyki (l'admire)

Lavi (sourit, gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (se lèche les lèvres) [y'a du lapin pour le diner XD]

Lavi : Hhhan...

Tyki : hh...

Lavi (crie de jouissance)

Tyki (le dévore du regard)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, ravi)

Tyki : tu es très divertissant~

Lavi : si je ne suis que ça…

Tyki : Pourquoi tu prends tout de suite la mouche ? u_u

Lavi : hm

Tyki (lui tend le gel douche)

Lavi (le prend) : tu as quelque chose à faire.

Tyki : j'ai dis après, mais pas quand après x)

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : demain, si tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ce soir

Lavi : ok...

Tyki (finit de se laver)

Lavi (se lave)

Tyki (s'habille) [de façon sexy xD]

Lavi (s'habille normalement)

Tyki : Allons-y ^^

Ils vont en boite, ils rejoignent les amis de Lavi

Lavi : salut ^^

Allen, Devitt, Yû, Chomé : Salut

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (lui donne un coup de coude)

Lavi : euh... J'ai un truc à vous dire...

Tous : c'est quoi ?

Lavi : j-je... Je suis... Gay...

Tous : O.O

Lavi : ^^' (commence à partir se cacher)

Tyki (l'arrête)

Allen : Et tu as su ça comment ?

Lavi : euh... Bah... J'ai testé... Et je suis tombé amoureux...

Devitt : de lui ? (montre Tyki)

Lavi : oui ^^"

Chomé : pourquoi c'est toujours les mecs canons qui sont gays ? T.T

Lavi (regarde par terre, gêné)

Yû : bon, on ne va s'étendre dur le sujet, on est là pour s'amuser non ?

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Yû : Hey, Lavi.

Lavi : oui~ ? ^^

Yû : félicitation. (chuchote) pourvu que ça dure (va sur la piste)

Lavi (sourit) : merci…

Tyki : tu vois, il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer.

Lavi (l'embrasse pour le faire taire)

Tyki (participe avidement)

Lavi (le tire sur la piste de danse)

Tyki (se colle à lui, frotte leurs bassins en rythme)

Lavi (embrasse sa gorge)

Tyki (le fait tourner, danse, le dos de Lavi contre son torse)

Lavi (s'arque)

Tyki (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Ils dansent longtemps puis font une pause.

* * *

Reviews ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Komba wa mes chers lecteurs ! 8D

et bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (boit)

Tyki (de même)

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Chomé : Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? *o*

Lavi : lors d'un voyage avec mon grand père.

Chomé : tu l'as rencontré où exactement ?

Lavi : près d'un temple.

Chomé : et tu faisais quoi toi ?

Tyki (boit son verre)

Chomé : hey !

Tyki : ah, tu me parlais ^^'

Lavi : XD

Chomé : mais c'est pas drôle !

Allen : Arrête de les harceler, ça t'avance à quoi de savoir tout ça ?

Chomé : je me renseigne. Tyki, oui, c'est à toi que je parle.

Tyki : u_u"

Chomé : tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Lavi : il travaille dans le social.

Tyki (s'étouffe)

Chomé : ah c'est pour ça qu'il sort avec toi ?

Devitt, Yû et Allen : XD

Lavi : hein ? -.-

Tyki : Je ne travaille pas dans le social U.U

Chomé : ê.è Pourquoi tu as dit ça alors Lavi ?

Lavi : bah tu travaille dans quoi alors ?

Tyki : Je travaille pas u_u

Lavi (lui écrase le pied)

Tyki : Aïe ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Les autres se regardent sans comprendre.

Lavi : ... Tss

Tyki (râle)

Allen : Donc, il t'a menti. u_u

Lavi : bon c'est pas grave...

Yû : et tu vis de quoi si tu n'as pas de boulot ?

Tyki : fortune familiale.

Lavi : ^^ Ça aide beaucoup.

Devitt : en gros, t'es qu'un fainéant qui ne veut pas travailler. x)

Tyki : tout à fait ^^

Allen : euh, t'es au courant qu'il te descend là ?

Tyki : oui je suis pas idiot U.U

Lavi : parfois, Je me le demande

Tyki : j'en connais un qui ne va pas pouvoir s'assoir pendant des mois. (regarde fixement Lavi)

Tous : XD

Lavi (rougit fortement) : ...

Tyki : x)

Chomé : donc c'est Lavi le dominé ^^

Lavi : oui, sauf après quelques missionnaires de cinq minutes u.u

Tyki : tu parle de qui là ?

Lavi (lui tire la langue) : moi j'en mets huit

Tyki : cette nuit, tu vas souffrir.

Lavi : hmm... Quelqu'un m'héberge cette nuit ? ^^

Les mecs : non

Chomé : je peux venir passer la nuit avec vous ?

Les mecs : -.-'

Lavi : et merde... ^^'

Tyki (sourit sadiquement)

Allen : on va vous laisser hein ?

Yû : bonne idée.

Lavi : Tyki

Tyki (prend Lavi par la ceinture, le tire vers la sortie)

Lavi : aaaaa l'aaaaiiide !

Tyki (le charge sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et rentre chez lui)

Lavi : ^^""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tyki (le jette sur le lit, va au dessus, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Tyki (remonte son haut, lui immobilise les bras) : x)

Lavi : si on peut plus te taquiner ^^"

Tyki : tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'esquiver par une excuse de ce genre. (mordille son cou)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (parcourt son torse de sa langue, taquine les pointes de chair, les lèche, les mordille)

Lavi : Tyki~

Tyki (descend jusqu'à son bas-ventre)

Lavi : ... J'ai envie de te toucher...

Tyki (l'ignore divinement, lèche son gland)

Lavi : hhn...

Tyki (le prend en bouche, fait de lents mouvements)

Lavi : oh...

Tyki (enroule sa langue autour de sa verge)

Lavi : mon~...

Tyki (le mordille)

Lavi : Di~eu~~ !

Tyki (le prend totalement en bouche)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (entame des vas-et-viens de vitesse moyenne)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Tyki (reste sur ce rythme)

Lavi (soulève ses hanches)

Tyki (ralentit) [métier: chieur ^^]

Lavi : pitié...

Tyki : hm ? (fait presque du sur-place)

Lavi : accélère !

Tyki (lâche son membre) : D'abord, on dit, "pitié ô merveilleux dieu du vice, pourriez-vous m'offrir plus, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez" x)

Lavi : pitié ô merveilleux dieu du vice, pourriez-vous m'offrir plus, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez~ !

Tyki : je m'en souviendrais~ (le reprend en bouche et fait des vas-et-viens rapides)

Lavi : Han ! Hhh... Ah~ ! (jouit)

Tyki (avale tout, caresse son intimité)

Lavi (écarte les jambes)

Tyki (frotte son érection à son intimité, commence à le pénétrer, mais s'écarte aussitôt) [torture made in Tyki]

Lavi : *s'il le prend comme ça...* (soupire de soulagement)

Tyki (arque un sourcil) : * il ne va pas soupirer longtemps * (le prend violement)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (ondule en lui avec frénésie)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (enfonce ses ongles dans ses épaules pour une meilleures prises, va plus profondément en lui)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Tyki (va et vient en lui encore des longues minutes avant de jouir)

Lavi : hhhmm...

Tyki (retire ses ongles de ses épaules, "sort" de Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki (regarde l'heure) : x) 11 minutes mieux que toi.

Lavi : hm... Maintenant, dodo...

Tyki : je t'ai pas encore assez martyrisé u_u

Lavi : aller...

Tyki : Non. (le pénètre de ses doigts, caresse sa prostate)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki : ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre crier (augmente la pression)

Lavi (crie longuement)

Tyki (sourit, continue plus de cinq minutes)

Lavi (en extase, jouit)

Tyki (retire ses doigts, le prend à nouveau)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki (donne de puissants coups de rein)

Lavi (griffe son dos)

Tyki (se déverse à nouveau en lui un peu plus tard)

Lavi (en sueur, est à bout de souffle)

Tyki : hh... Maintenant, tu change les draps et après tu peux dormir... (se retire)

Lavi : hm (s'endort)

Tyki : crétin u_u je t'ai pas dit de dormir maintenant... (bâille et s'endort aussi)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki : Zzz...

Le lendemain, Tyki se lève tôt, et va "faire des achats" [voler des fringues pour Lavi XD]

Lavi (change les draps dès qu'il se réveille)

Tyki (revient) : mon p'tit lapin~~ t'es où ? x)

Lavi (sort de la salle de bain, en serviette)

Tyki : enfile-ça. (des vêtements de filles, en cuirs : mini-jupe, soutien-gorge, bottes à talons haut, et gants)

Lavi : pardon ?

Tyki : tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais x)

Lavi : -.-" (prend les vêtements)

Tyki (sourit de façon très très perverse)

Lavi (arrive, rouge et gêné)

Tyki : ma-gni-fi-que ! Je savais que cela t'irai x)

Lavi : merci... Tu vas me violer ?

Tyki : plus tard. Je profite de la vue avant.

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (vient près de lui, caresse ses hanches) : au programme de la journée... séance photo x)

Lavi :

Tyki (prend un appareil qu'il a volé le matin même) : va sur le lit et prend la pause

Lavi : j'espère que Ça restera entre nous (monte à quatre pattes sur le lit, dos à Tyki, tourne la tête vers lui)

Tyki : tu me connais voyons ^^ (prend des photos)

Lavi (prend des pauses provocantes)

Tyki (le mitraille sous toutes les coutures)

Après un petit moment :

Tyki : on change de répertoire u_u (lui tend un vibromasseur)

Lavi (rougit)

Tyki : aller, amuse-toi.

Lavi (s'allonge et lèche le jouet)

Tyki (prend encore quelques photos)

Lavi (glisse l'objet humide en lui, sourit)

Tyki (mitraille encore)

Lavi (se cambre et rejette la tête en arrière, accélère ses mouvement)

Tyki (prend tout en photo)

Lavi (jouit violemment, regarde en même temps l'objectif)

Tyki : Parfait ! Sublime, je vais l'accrocher au mur ~

Lavi : quoi ?

Tyki : ça va, personne ne vient ici à part nous deux.

Lavi : et si jamais on fait une soirée ici ?

Tyki : tant pis u_u

Lavi (rouge pivoine)

Tyki (va imprimer les photos)

Lavi (enfile un peignoir)

Tyki (revient, accroche les meilleurs photos dans un cadre avec au centre, celle ou il a jouit)

Lavi (devient à nouveau rouge pivoine)

Tyki : très~réussi ^^

Lavi (toujours rouge)

Tyki : maintenant je peux te violer ^^

Lavi : c'est pas trop tôt

Tyki (l'allonge, l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Tyki (le caresse)

Lavi (se frotte à lui)

Tyki : hm~ mets-toi à quatre pattes

Lavi (fait ce qu'il dit)

Tyki (le pénètre et prend son membre en main)

Lavi : ah~ !

Tyki (entame des vas-et-viens avec son bassin et sa main)

Lavi (crie de pur plaisir)

Tyki (accélère des deux côtés)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (devient violent)

Lavi (hurle)

Tyki (heurte brutalement sa prostate se déverse en lui)

Lavi (pousse un crie de jouissance)

Tyki (se retire, s'allonge) : hh... hh...

Lavi (tombe sur le ventre, épuisé)

Tyki : merveilleuse matinée~

Lavi (rit doucement)

Tyki (se blottit contre lui) : bonne sieste

Lavi (s'endort rapidement)

Tyki (de même)

Ils dorment quelques heures

A son réveil, Tyki admire les photos

Lavi (dort comme un bébé)

Tyki : ^^

Lavi : hm

Tyki : réveillé ?

Lavi : mmhgn~...

Tyki : traduction ?

Lavi : ... Je t'aime...

Tyki : je sais ^^

Lavi : ... (le regarde, la gorge serrée)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe peu)

Tyki (rompt rapidement le baiser) : quoi encore ? -.-

Lavi : rien...

Tyki : Lavi... Pas de "rien" avec moi ok ?

Lavi : ...

Tyki : c'est quoi le problème ?

Lavi : ... Tu ne... Me dis jamais que ... Tu m'aimes...

Tyki : et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le dis pas que je ne t'aime pas.

Lavi : m-mais c'est important pour moi, rien dans ton comportement me le prouve.

Tyki : même pas les petites attentions ? Comme quand tu étais malade ?

Lavi : c'est que quand je suis malade...

Tyki : parce qu'autrement tu te débrouille u.u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour ça.

Lavi : Tu me traite comme un objet.

Tyki (soupire) : je te vois pas comme un objet mais comme un mortel.

Lavi : Tu te crois supérieur à moi ! C'est pareil !

Tyki : nous ne serons jamais égaux de part nos statuts respectifs.

Lavi : ... Ça te donne le droit de m'utiliser comme poupée ? Comme jouet sexuel ou autre ? Non.

Tyki : tu y prends du plaisir aussi aux dernières nouvelles.

Lavi : j'ai jamais pris de plaisir à être pris en photo à moitié nu et travesti en pute. De plus, tu es beaucoup trop violent. Je t'es laissé faire par amour, je pensais que tu te radoucirai un peu mais c'est de pire en pire !

Tyki : tu es libre de partir si tu le souhaite.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (s'installe dans son fauteuil, le regarde)

Lavi (va se changer et rassemble ses affaires)

Tyki : une dernière chose. Si tu t'en vas, je m'approprie tes amis.

Lavi : ... (s'en va en claquant la porte et sans un dernier regard)

Tyki : *il l'aura voulu* (va capturer Allen)

Lavi (rejoint ses parents aux Etats-Unis)

Tyki (prend le portable d'Allen, appelle Lavi)

Lavi : ... Allo ?

Allen : Lavi ! Viens m'aider !

Tyki : salut mon lapin.

Lavi : ... Tyki ?

Tyki : moi-même. Ton ami a quelques problèmes.

Lavi : qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Tyki : tu le laisserais souffrir sans rien faire ?

Lavi : j'arrive dans une heure chez moi. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui donc tu n'as rien à gagner à le faire souffrir.

Tyki : si. Je m'amuserai. Et tu peux toujours revenir.

Lavi : pourquoi revenir ?

Tyki : pour ne pas apprendre la mort de gens que tu aimes... Si la mort de tes amis ne te fais ni chaud ni froid, peut-être que si c'est ta famille...

Lavi : Tu es un lâche Tyki... Tu utilise les gens que j'aime pour m'atteindre parce que le simple mortel que je suis t'a largué. Tu baisse encore dans mon estime.

Tyki : je me contrefiche de la place que j'occupe dans ton estime. Je te veux, c'est tout.

Lavi : tu es un monstre, plus jamais je me donnerai à toi.

Tyki : dis adieu à ce cher Allen~ (met le téléphone à l'oreille d'Allen)

Allen : L-Lavi...

Lavi : Allen... Pardonne-moi...

Allen : aide-moi...

Tyki le frappe, il crie

Lavi : Tyki !

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : s'il meurt... Je mourrai aussi.

Tyki : pardon ? Dans ce cas il va juste beaucoup souffrir.

Lavi : Je souffrirai avec lui et sache que si j'ai trop mal, je ferai tout pour tout abréger.

Tyki : tout serait plus simple si tu revenais.

Lavi : revenir pour souffrir... Jamais.

Tyki : Lavi... Je suis entrain de mourir...

* * *

Vérité mensongère ou mensonge véridique ? (ça veut rien dire ça XD)

La suite, demain soir~~

Reviews ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Voili voulou, le fin mot de l'histoire (qui n'est pas la fin de l'histoire XD) enfin bref, il reste 4 chapitres après celui là ^^

bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki : Lavi... Je suis entrain de mourir...

Lavi : c'est ça, bien sur.

Tyki : mes sentiments pour toi me détruisent. Je suis un dieu du mal, ce qui est bien me tue...

Lavi : Je vois que tu as très bien vécu jusqu'ici. Je me suis donc trompé sur toute la ligne... Tu te moquais tout le temps de moi...

Tyki : je suis on ne peut plus sérieux... Je ne devrais pas vivre plus de deux ans je pense...

Lavi : avec ou sans moi ?

Tyki : que tu sois là ou pas c'est trop tard...

Lavi : ...

Tyki : tu pourrais au moins rester avec moi le temps qu'il me reste, non ?

Lavi : et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai quand tu auras disparu ?

Tyki : tu feras comme si je n'avais jamais existé...

Lavi : ... C'est pas possible ça...

Tyki : reviens Lavi...

Lavi : ... Rejoins-moi plutôt...

Tyki : dis-moi où tu es.

Lavi : j'arrive à New-York

Tyki : je serais là dès que possible... (regarde Allen)

Lavi : relâche Allen avant de partir...

Tyki : hm... (le détache) je lui rends son téléphone. Donne-moi un lieu de rendez-vous.

Lavi : central parc...

Tyki : très bien... A bientôt. (raccroche)

Lavi (range son portable, fond en larmes)

Tyki (se glisse dans un avion, va à New-York, à Central Park)

Lavi (attend à l'entrée, les paupières closes)

Tyki (arrive) : Lavi.

Lavi (se tourne vers lui, le visage toujours en larmes)

Tyki : ... (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui, tremblant)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi : ... Hh... Hh...

Tyki : calme-toi Lavi...

Lavi (pleure encore plus, resserre son étreinte)

Tyki : je ne suis pas encore mort, épargne-moi ce spectacle.

Lavi (lève timidement la tête vers lui, se reprenant un peu)

Tyki (essuie ses larmes)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : tu me fais visiter la ville ?

Lavi (le serre contre lui) [il veut profiter de lui]

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki : Lavi... Arrête de te morfondre.

Lavi : ... Deux ans...

Tyki : ce n'est qu'une estimation... je peux me tromper…

Lavi : ... Un an...

Tyki : Ou plus de deux ans. On verra bien.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache... mais c'était le seul moyen de t'avoir à nouveau.

Lavi : ... Il... Il y a pas un moyen d'éviter ça ?

Tyki : S'il y en a un, je ne le connais pas...

Lavi (prend timidement ses mains)

Tyki (serre ses mains)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Tyki (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : Je...

Tyki : Je sais Lavi...

Lavi : C'est ma faute...

Tyki : Non, c'est de la mienne. Je me suis attaché à toi, donc je suis seul responsable

Lavi : mais j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit le cas...

Tyki : Ce n'est comme si tu avais voulu que je meurs... tu n'y es pour rien.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Tyki (prend son menton, relève sa tête)

Lavi : ... Et si... Et si tu me détestais ? Ça arrangerait tout...

Tyki : ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : ne te casse pas la tête, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Tyki (le colle à lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse passionnément)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (rompt le baiser pour respirer)

Tyki (attaque son cou)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Tyki (le mordille, presse ses fesses)

Lavi (s'écarte un peu)

Tyki (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi : on sera mieux dans ma chambre... (prend sa main et se dirige vers une voiture)

Tyki (le suit)

Ils s'arrêtent devant un grand building, ils montent jusqu'au dernier étage.

Tyki (regarde par la fenêtre) : waah... tu vois toute la ville d'ici ^^

Lavi : oui (s'assoit sur son grand lit)

Tyki (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi (prend sa main)

Tyki (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit et s'allonge)

Tyki (s'allonge près de lui, le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Tyki (sourit, ferme les yeux)

Lavi : on fait quoi ?

Tyki : ce que tu veux.

Lavi : Tu sais faire les massages ?

Tyki : et puis quoi encore ? Je suis pas masseur de profession.

Lavi (fait la moue)

Tyki : u_u

Lavi : S'il~ te plait~~~ !

Tyki : je risque de te faire mal

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : Tu as dis toi-même que j'étais violent. Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire pendant un "massage" u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : peut-être qu'avec une démonstration je pourrais le faire

Lavi : hm ?

Tyki : toi d'abord pour le massage.

Lavi (le met sur le ventre)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (lui retire son haut et se met à cheval sur lui, le masse doucement)

Tyki (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (continue de le masser)

Tyki (profite puis somnole)

Lavi (le caresse)

Tyki : Hm... zzz...

Lavi : -.-

Tyki (dort)

Lavi (attend)

Tyki (dodote quelques heures)

Lavi (s'occupe comme il peut)

Tyki (émerge enfin) =.=

Lavi : enfin...

Tyki (bâille)

Lavi : u.u

Tyki : Je dormirais bien encore une heure ou deux.

Lavi : mais non...

Tyki : Je crois que c'est le décalage horaire qui me fatigue u_u

Lavi : muh...

Tyki : un câlin ?

Lavi : oui!...

Tyki (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Tyki (l'embrasse avec fougue)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Tyki (lèche ses lèvres, le pelote) [c'est le seul massage qu'il sait faire XD]

Lavi (les déshabille)

Tyki (caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi : fais-moi l'amour...

Tyki : Patience~ (embrasse son cou, accélère avec sa main)

Lavi : Hhan...

Tyki (prend son membre en bouche, fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (va plus vite)

Lavi (se cambre et jouit)

Tyki (avale tout, puis le prépare)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (le prend doucement)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki (l'embrasse et commence de doux vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Tyki (accélère peu à peu, mais s'oblige à rester tendre)

Lavi (tremble de plaisir, se tient à lui)

Tyki (va plus loin en lui, devient un peu plus brutal, se déverse après quelques minutes)

Lavi : Hh... Hh... Hh...

Tyki (essoufflé, se retire, s'allonge, sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (se love contre lui)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (ferme les yeux, profite)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (sourit, le laisse faire)

Lavi (lui fait des tresses)

Tyki : Lavi... si j'ai des nœuds, je te tape u_u

Lavi : j'aimerais bien voir ça.

Tyki : Me tente pas, je peux être méchant U.U

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : pff...

Lavi (continue de faire des nattes)

Tyki (prend son mal en patience)

Lavi : la ^^

Tyki : je parie que je ressemble à rien

Lavi : héhé ^^'

Tyki (va se regarder dans un miroir) -.-" enlève-moi tout ça.

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Tyki (vient près de lui, le regard menaçant) [il simule]

Lavi : Tu me touche, je hurle... (recule)

Tyki (fait un sourire mauvais, tend la main vers lui comme pour l'étrangler)

Lavi (recule encore)

Tyki (l'atteint, mais passe à travers) [il s'est mis immatériel x)]

Lavi : O.O'

Tyki (mort de rire) : j'adore ta tête X'D

Lavi : #

Tyki : ahahahah XD

Lavi (lui tourne le dos, boude)

Tyki (termine sa crise de rire) : c'est bon, boude pas

Lavi (boude toujours)

Tyki : Bon, je m'en vais alors u_u

Lavi : NAAN !

Tyki : x) tu boude plus ?

Lavi : T.T||||

Tyki (le sert contre lui)

Lavi (cache son visage dans son torse)

Tyki : C'est trop facile de t'énerver~

Lavi : mmhwwgn !

Tyki (rit)

Lavi (mord un de ses tétons)

Tyki (gémit sous la surprise)

Lavi : punition divine

Tyki : ah tu veux jouer à ça ?

Lavi : u.u

Tyki (lui pince les fesses)

Lavi : hi~ !

Tyki : vengeance ^^

Lavi : fais attention à tes nounours aussi~ ^^#

Tyki : vas-y essaye u_u je peux n'être qu'à moitié immatériel x)

Lavi : Je te castrerai au moment ou tu t'y attendras le moins

Tyki : je resterai immatériel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours alors

Lavi : ...

Tyki : u_u" j'ai dit les mots qui fâchent ?

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête et se rhabille)

Tyki (se rhabille aussi)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (prend sa main) : c'est sorti tout seul ^^"

Lavi : Tu le pensais surement...

Tyki : Lavi... ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus de savoir qu'il me reste peu de temps à vivre. Et j'ai dit ça sous la provocation.

Lavi : hm... (caresse sa joue) je pense que... Il faut vivre à fond ses derniers moments ensemble...

Tyki : Il n'y a que ça à faire, oui…

Lavi : alors... Euh... On fait quoi maintenant ?

Tyki : On mange toutes les saloperies qui nous tombent sous la main. [gourmandise, vilain vice xd]

Lavi : d'accord ^^ (va à la cuisine)

Tyki (le suit)

Lavi (ouvre le frigo)

Tyki : tu me propose quoi ?

Lavi : Il y a de tout... Mais le Nutella est à moi !

Tyki : donc je prendrais... du Nutella ^^

Lavi (prend le Nutella contre lui)

Tyki : Laisse-moi au moins y gouter ^^

Lavi : Grrr

Tyki : une bouchée u_u

Lavi : bon ok...

Tyki : ^^

Lavi (prend une grande cuillère et la plonge dans la pate, la tend à Tyki)

Tyki (la prend et mange)

Lavi (mange avec ses doigts)

Tyki : hm, pas mauvais

Lavi (suce ses doigts)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres)

Tyki : tu permets ? (prend le pot de Nutella)

Lavi : noooon~ !

Tyki (se met du Nutella sur la joue et la gorge)

Lavi (vient immédiatement lécher le chocolat)

Tyki (soupire d'aise sous les coups de langue)

Lavi : hm... Délicieux~

Tyki : c'est meilleur tout seul ou sur moi ? X)

Lavi : sur toi

Tyki : je m'en doutais ^^

Lavi : encore... (lèche sa gorge)

Tyki : Va dans ta chambre.

Lavi (l'embrasse et retourne dans sa chambre)

Tyki (retire sa chemise, se met sur Nutella sur le torse, et le rejoint)

Lavi (lui saute dessus)

Tyki : x)

Lavi (prend d'abord des photos puis dévore son torse)

Tyki : hm~

Lavi (le lèche partout)

Tyki (frémit)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (le torse enfin "propre") : c'était bon ?

Lavi : oui~

Tyki : bon, si t'es malade on saura pourquoi x)

Lavi : ^^'

Tyki : On va faire un peu de sport pour que tu digère x)

Lavi : super

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Tyki (défait sa ceinture, joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Tyki (les déshabille, dévore sa gorge)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Tyki (caresse son érection, lèche sa peau)

Lavi : Tyki~...

Tyki (prend sa verge en bouche, fait de lents vas-et-viens, accélère, puis ralentit)

Lavi : hmmm...

Tyki (accélère pour de bon)

Lavi (crie de jouissance)

Tyki (le retourne, le prépare soigneusement et le prend)

Lavi : hn~

Tyki (embrasse sa nuque, puis ondule en lui, augmente le rythme au fil des minutes)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (se déverse en lui après une dizaine de minutes)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, soupire de bonheur)

Tyki (se repose près de lui)

* * *

Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Tyki allait toujours bien (en apparence)

Tyki (est dans la salle de bain, crache du sang)

Lavi (au lycée, pense à Tyki)

Tyki (nettoie le lavabo pour cacher à Lavi qu'il va de plus en plus mal [mais il en oublie un peu] et va dormir)

Lavi (rentre le soir)

Tyki : ZzzZzz...

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Tyki : Hm... =.=

Lavi : bonsoir

Tyki : 'lut. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lavi : oui et toi ?

Tyki : oui. * bof *

Lavi : Tu as l'air crevé, je commande chinois ?

Tyki : si tu veux.

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Tyki : Tu me réveille quand c'est prêt. (repionce)

Lavi (va à la salle de bain après avoir commandé)

Une tache de sang a été oubliée sur le lavabo

Lavi : ... (les larmes aux yeux, sourit tristement)

Tyki (dodote toujours)

Lavi (nettoie la tache et retourne près de Tyki)

Tyki (dort paisiblement)

Lavi (caresse son visage) : je t'aime...

Tyki : Zzz...

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son torse)

Tyki (émerge un peu plus tard, caresse les cheveux de Lavi)

Lavi (relève la tête, l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe doucement)

Quelqu'un sonne.

Lavi (va ouvrir et revient avec le repas)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (lui donne sa part)

Tyki : merci.

Lavi : Bon appétit (mange)

Tyki (mange aussi)

Après le repas, ils vont se coucher.

Tyki (dort, la tête sur l'épaule de Lavi)

Lavi (dort, enlaçant tendrement Tyki)

Le lendemain matin, Tyki dort encore, la respiration bruyante.

Lavi (le réveille)

Tyki (ouvre les yeux) : keskiya ? =.=

Lavi : Le soleil va bientôt se lever... Va t'habiller...

Tyki : Tu me vire ? x)

Lavi : Non, c'est une surprise.

Tyki (arque un sourcil) : en quel honneur ?

Lavi : Pour rien, comme ça. D'habitude, on se réveille trop tard.

Tyki : Pff... (va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (va à la cuisine, prépare une poche avec des croissants, attend Tyki à l'entrée)

Tyki (arrive, prêt, et pas motivé)

Lavi (prend sa main, se dirige vers les escaliers)

Tyki (le suit) : tu veux bien me dire où on va ?

Lavi (lui sourit et prend l'escalier qui monte)

Tyki : u_u"

Ils arrivent sur le toit.

Tyki : et on fait quoi là ? u_u

Lavi (s'assoit et oblige Tyki à faire de même, face à l'océan atlantique)

Tyki : Laisse-moi deviner... on va regarder le levé du soleil ?

Lavi : Oui~ !

Tyki : quel intérêt ?

Lavi : ... ... bah...

Tyki : aucun, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Lavi : Je voulais juste...

Tyki : quoi ?

Lavi : Que l'on fasse ça ensemble...

Tyki : u_u"

Lavi (lui donne un croisant)

Tyki (le prend et mange)

Lavi (regarde l'horizon)

Tyki (finit son croissant) ...

Lavi (en mange un)

Tyki : pourquoi cette soudaine envie de voir le soleil se lever ?

Lavi : La vue est magnifique.

Tyki : On n'aurait pu le faire un autre jour.

Lavi : On se lève toujours très tard.

Tyki : C'est bien de dormir. C'est reposant.

Lavi : Tu as toute la journée pour dormir.

Tyki : u_u""

Lavi (prend sa main)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement)

Tyki (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (pose sa tête contre la sienne)

Tyki (regarde le soleil se lever)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki : Bon, ça y est c'est terminé u_u

Lavi (rouvre les yeux)

Tyki : Tu as fermé les yeux pour qu'on le refasse sous prétexte que tu n'as rien vu ?

Lavi : Non.

Tyki : Hm. Je te trouve bizarre ce matin.

Lavi : ... Tu as saigné hier ?

Tyki : Non pourquoi ? ^^"

Lavi : ...

Tyki : ^^"""""""""""""""

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tyki : ... mon état se dégrade comme prévu... rien de plus.

Lavi : ... (serre doucement sa main)

Tyki : Mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Lavi : tu es tout le temps fatigué.

Tyki : ça c'est parce que quand tu es au lycée, je vais faire les 400 coups en ville pour m'occuper.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Tyki : c'est de la que provient la majeure partie de ma fatigue... le reste c'est effectivement à cause de mon futur trépas…

Lavi : C'est pour bientôt tu crois ?

Tyki : Je sais pas trop... un an peut-être...

Lavi (se blottit contre lui en soupirant)

Tyki : ma mort, tu la verras venir de toute façon. Tu ne retrouveras pas mort du jour au lendemain.

Lavi : Hm... Tu iras en enfer tu crois ?

Tyki : Hm... c'est certain.

Lavi : Comment on fait pour y aller ?

Tyki : u_u Laisse tomber, t'iras pas.

Lavi : J'essaierai !

Tyki : tss

Lavi : Benh quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve après ?

Tyki : et qui te dit qu'on se reverra en enfer ?

Lavi : Je peux toujours espérer.

Tyki (hausse les épaules)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (tousse un peu)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Tyki : ... (se lève et retourne dans l'appart)

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki (file à la salle de bain, crache encore du sang)

Lavi (reste près de lui, le soutenant)

Tyki (sa crise de toux passe) : Hhh...

Lavi (caresse son front)

Tyki (se rince la bouche, nettoie le lavabo)

Lavi : ... ça va ?

Tyki : ouais, ouais...

Lavi (lui passe un gant de toilette humide sur le visage)

Tyki (le laisse faire)

Lavi : ... Va te recoucher

Tyki : oui maman. x)

Lavi : -.-

Tyki (rit et va dans la chambre)

Lavi (va en cours)

Tyki (se repose un moment et sort)

Lavi (ne pense qu'à Tyki)

Les profs le rappellent plusieurs fois à l'ordre.

Lavi (s'excuse)

A la fin de la journée, Tyki l'attend devant le lycée.

Lavi (vient se réfugier dans ses bras)

Tyki : Mauvaise journée ?

Lavi : Tu m'as manqué.

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki : on rentre ?

Lavi : oui.

Tyki (prend sa main)

Ils rentrent tranquillement.

Tyki : tu as du boulot ce soir ?

Lavi : Non.

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

Tyki : à ton avis ? x)

Lavi (rit)

Tyki (le colle à lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki (dévore son cou)

Lavi : Hh...

Tyki (presse ses fesses, glisse une main dans son caleçon)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (le caresse)

Lavi (gémit, demande plus)

Tyki (les déshabille, prend son membre en bouche)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (se cambre, crie son prénom)

Tyki (le pénètre de ses doigts tout en continuant la fellation)

Lavi (bouge sur ses doigts, se déverser dans sa bouche)

Tyki (avale tout, le prépare)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (retire ses doigts)

Lavi (grogne)

Tyki (le prend doucement)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Tyki (entame ses vas-et-viens, en douceur mais va profondément en lui)

Lavi (crie très fort)

Tyki (accélère)

Lavi (crie toujours, mais un peu plus aigue)

Tyki (sourit, malmène son poing G)

Lavi : Hiin~!

Tyki (jouit)

Lavi (de même, retombe, haletant)

Tyki (se retire, épuisé) : Hhh... hh...

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Tyki (prend sa main, la serre)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki (sourit un peu, puis se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le berce)

Tyki (s'endort)

Lavi (le regarde dormir)

Tyki (dort, a parfois un peu de mal à respirer)

Lavi (reste près de lui)

Tyki (se réveille plus tard)

Lavi (caresse tendrement ses cheveux)

Tyki : tu ne dors pas ?

Lavi : Non, je n'ai pas sommeil.

Tyki : Je suis devenu si mauvais que ça ? x)

Lavi : Non, c'était parfait...

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (regarde le vide)

Tyki (soupire)

Lavi : ça va ?

Tyki : impec…

Lavi : ... Je... Non tu le sais déja... (embrasse sa tempe)

Tyki : tu peux le dire si ça te fait plaisir

Lavi : Si je le disais à chaque fois que ça me plait je ne dirais que ça

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi : Je... Je t'aime...

Tyki (caresse sa joue) : moi aussi...

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou, pleure silencieusement)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit davantage contre lui)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux) : calme-toi...

Lavi : ... Ne m'abandonne pas...

Tyki : ...

Lavi : ... Pitié...

Tyki : Je resterai aussi longtemps que je pourrais...

Lavi (pleure encore)

Tyki : Lavi... Fais-moi plaisir, essuie tes larmes.

Lavi (s'écarte, essuie son visage et calme comme il peut sa tristesse)

Tyki (embrasse son front) : Tu ferais bien de te reposer.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki (l'allonge, met une couverture sur lui et va à la salle de bain)

Lavi (s'endort difficilement)

Tyki (prend un bain)

Lavi (dort)

Tyki (vient se coucher près de lui et dort)

Le lendemain matin, Lavi dort paisiblement.

Tyki (le regarde dormir)

Lavi (se replie contre lui)

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Lavi (ouvre doucement les yeux)

Tyki : ça va mon lapin ?

Lavi : oui et toi ?

Tyki : hm.

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Tyki (serre sa main dans la sienne)

Lavi (inspire longuement)

Tyki (tremble un peu)

Lavi : ça va ?

Tyki : hh… ouais… si on veut…

Lavi (se redresse vivement, le regarde)

Tyki (halète)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Tyki (s'accroche à lui)

Lavi (le serre doucement contre lui)

Tyki (sa respiration redevient normale après un bon quart d'heure)

Lavi (le garde contre lui)

Tyki (se repose)

Lavi (le câline)

Tyki : j'aime pas le week-end...

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : parce que je peux rien te cacher.

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki : ...

Lavi : Je t'aime

Tyki : hm... Moi aussi...

Lavi : Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre

Tyki : ça va pas empirer mon état.

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Tyki : et si ça le faisait, ça serait pas plus mal.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (ferme les yeux) : j'en peux plus...

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Tyki : ...

Lavi (se lève et sort)

Tyki (se blottit dans les couvertures) ...

Lavi (fait un tour pour se changer les idées)

Tyki (attend son retour, dort)

Lavi (s'allonge près de lui)

Tyki (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : je commençais à me demander si t'allais revenir... (ouvre les yeux)

Lavi : désolé... Je pensais que tu dormais...

Tyki : j'ai dormi, mais tu n'étais toujours pas là quand je me suis réveillé.

Lavi : ah... Pardon...

Tyki : Désolé si mes mots t'ont blessé.

Lavi : c'est rien...

Tyki : J'ai été égoïste... j'aurais jamais du venir ici...

Lavi : peu importe...

Tyki : Tu vas le regretter aussi dans peu de temps.

Lavi : quelle importance ?

Tyki : Tu vas souffrir... voilà le problème...

Lavi : toi aussi tu souffre...

Tyki : C'est rien pour le moment, tu peux me croire...

Lavi : Je serais près de toi jusqu'à la fin.

Tyki : Tu ferais aussi bien de me laisser tomber et de m'oublier.

Lavi (l'attire doucement contre lui)

Tyki (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi : Tyki, je t'aime trop...

Tyki : malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

Lavi : oui...

Tyki : Je me répète, mais tu es bizarre...

Lavi : c'est pour ça que je suis encore là

Tyki : hm... (sourit)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki : Lavi...

Lavi : oui ?

Tyki : Fais-moi l'amour. Avant je ne sois plus en état…

* * *

Reviews ? (et oui, ça va encore commencer par un lemon ^^)


	11. Chapitre 11

Je perds la boule en ce moment, mettre le chapitre m'était totalement sorti de la tête ^^""

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki : Fais-moi l'amour. Avant je ne sois plus en état…

Lavi (l'embrasse tendrement)

Tyki (participe doucement)

Lavi (caresse lentement son corps)

Tyki (frémit sous ses doigts)

Lavi : je t'aime... (le caresse)

Tyki (gémit longuement)

Lavi (le prend en bouche)

Tyki (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Tyki (gémit son nom)

Lavi (accélère peu à peu)

Tyki (se cambre, gémit plus fort)

Lavi (titille son gland)

Tyki : ha~Lavi... plus... hh...

Lavi (reprend de rapides vas-et-viens)

Tyki (se déverse entre ses lèvres)

Lavi (avale tout)

Tyki : Hh... hh...

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (embrasse son cou, répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (le prépare avec précaution)

Tyki : hm~ aah...

Lavi (le prend doucement)

Tyki (griffe son dos, gémit)

Lavi (caresse son dos, murmure des mots doux et rassurant à son oreille)

Tyki (bouge son bassin, impatient)

Lavi (ondule lentement en lui)

Tyki (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avidement)

Lavi (va et vient de plus en plus rapidement en lui)

Tyki (crie de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (touche sa prostate)

Tyki (crie de jouissance)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, presse son point G)

Tyki (hurle, montant dans les aigus)

Lavi (s'acharne à cet endroit avant de jouir)

Tyki (est à bout de souffle, en extase)

Lavi (se retire avec douceur)

Tyki : hhm... (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Tyki : je t'aime...

Lavi : moi aussi je t'aime

Tyki (pose la tête au niveau de son cœur, se laisse bercer par les battements, s'endort)

Lavi (s'endort aussi)

Le lendemain, lundi, Tyki dodote paisiblement.

Lavi (le regarde dormir)

Tyki (émerge doucement) =.=

Lavi : bonjour

Tyki : salut (l'embrasse) dis, t'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Tu veux me virer ?

Tyki : Je ne veux pas que tu rate tes études à cause de moi.

Lavi : où est passé mon dieu du vice ?

Tyki : Il est en arrêt maladie.

Lavi : hm

Tyki : aller vas-y, je viendrais te chercher ce soir.

Lavi : ok (va en cours)

Prof : Lavi, la psychologue veut te voir à 10h.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Prof : Tu verras ça avec elle.

Lavi : ...

A 10h, il va voir la psy

Psy : Bonjour Lavi.

Lavi : lut...

Psy : Je voulais te voir pour savoir si tu avais des problèmes. Tes professeurs te trouvent souvent l'esprit ailleurs en classe.

Lavi : ... Non tout va bien...

Psy : S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler, ça te fera du bien

Lavi : ...

Psy : et je te rassure, je n'en parlerai à personne si tu ne veux pas que cela se sache.

Lavi : ... Bah... Mon petit ami va bientôt mourir...

Psy : ... je suis navrée...

Lavi : il lui reste moins d'un an et... Il ne supporte plus trop son état...

Psy : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? si ce n'est pas trop indiscret

Lavi : un cancer

Psy : ... je comprends que son état te soit dur à supporter mais... as-tu parlé avec lui de ce que tu feras une fois qu'il ne sera plus là ?

Lavi : il dit que je dois l'oublier...

Psy : et toi, qu'envisages-tu de faire ?

Lavi : je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans lui...

Psy : écoute Lavi... Même si c'est dur, tu dois tenir. Il ne voudrait certainement pas que tu fasses tout pour mourir quand il ne sera plus là. Je pense que tu devrais en parler un peu plus avec lui. Et si tu ne te sens pas d'aborder le sujet seul, vous pourriez venir ici tous les deux, je lui parlerais.

Lavi : hm...

Psy : tu peux retourner en cours, tu me diras s'il vient demain d'accord ?

Lavi : il ne voudra pas.

Psy : Tu ne lui as même pas demandé.

Lavi : je le connais.

Psy : demande-lui quand même, on ne sait jamais. Et il s'agit de ton avenir.

Lavi : hm.

Psy : à demain.

Lavi (retourne en cours, les larmes en yeux)

Tyki (va chercher Lavi le soir)

Lavi (vient dans ses bras)

Tyki (le serre doucement) : ça va ?

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki : je traduis ça par quoi ? Oui ou non ?

Lavi : non

Tyki : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand tu ne seras plus là...

Tyki : Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de penser à ça en cours ?

Lavi : En faite... la psy a voulu me voir...

Tyki : pourquoi ?

Lavi : Les profs ont remarqué que j'allais mal...

Tyki : Ah...

Lavi : Et j'aimerais savoir si demain... Tu voulais venir avec moi...

Tyki (hausse les épaules) : comme tu veux

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou, hume son parfum)

Tyki (embrasse sa tête)

Lavi : Par contre... J'ai dis au psy que tu avais un cancer...

Tyki : En même temps... si tu lui avais dit que j'étais un dieu du vice qui est en train de mourir parce qu'il s'est laissé aller... ^^" tu te ferais interner je crois

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : J'ai quoi comme cancer ?

Lavi : ... Je sais pas...

Tyki : Hm... peu importe. Si elle parle de ça, je lui dirais "gentiment" de s'occuper ses affaires

Lavi : gentiment hein ?

Tyki : Hm... aussi gentiment que je puisse le faire hein ? x)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki (ébouriffe ses cheveux)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond passionnément)

Tyki (rompt le baiser pour le laisser respirer)

Lavi : Hh... Hh...

Tyki (le prend par la taille, rentre à l'appart)

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki (s'assoit dans le salon)

Lavi (s'assoit près de lui)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi : tu as faim ?

Tyki : hm. Ça dépend, on mange quoi ?

Lavi : Bah... Je sais pas encore

Tyki : toi~? (dévore sa gorge)

Lavi (rit doucement de bonheur)

Tyki (lui fait quelques traces)

Lavi : Hmm...

Tyki (le lèche)

Lavi : Bon... alors c'est moi que tu mange ce soir ?

Tyki : On dirait bien.

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (continue de le "manger" tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par une crise de toux)

Lavi : ... ç-ça va ?

Tyki (tousse plein de sang)

Lavi (va chercher une serviette, la met contre ses lèvres)

Tyki (arrête de tousser un peu plus tard, haletant et pâle) : hh...hhh...

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (essuie son menton)

Tyki : ... désolé... (y'a du sang par terre aussi xd)

Lavi : C'est pas grave.

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Tyki : va te faire à manger, je vais me coucher.

Lavi (embrasse son front et va à la cuisine)

Tyki (va dans le lit)

Lavi (mange, nettoie le salon)

Tyki (dort)

Lavi (le rejoint)

Tyki (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le serre contre lui et s'endort)

Le lendemain, Tyki accompagne Lavi au lycée.

Ils vont voir le psy

Psy : Bonjour Lavi. Bonjour.

Tyki : b'jour.

Lavi : ...

Psy : Lavi vous a dit la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là ?

Tyki : pour qu'on parle de son avenir, oui.

Psy : bien. Lavi, tu y as réfléchi ?

Lavi : un peu...

Psy : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu envisage ?

Lavi : ... (soupire) rien du tout

Tyki : ...

Psy : Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire ?

Tyki : de profiter de la vie. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'y obliger…

Lavi (serre doucement sa main dans la sienne)

Psy : Lavi, tu ne compte pas te suicider au moins ?

Lavi : J'en sais rien.

Tyki : Lavi. Avant qu'on se connaisse, tu avais une idée de profession que tu voulais exercer ?

Lavi : pas vraiment.

Psy : Il faut que tu te trouve un objectif pour te pousser à vivre Lavi.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (le serre contre lui) : je t'aiderais à trouver

Lavi : ... J'aimerais... Un enfant...

Psy : c'est un bon début.

Lavi : Non, pas vraiment...

Psy : comment ça ?

Lavi : ... Je... Je suis stérile...

Psy : ... * il cumule les problèmes *

Lavi : ... (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (caresse sa joue) : adopte...

Lavi : ... tu crois ?

Tyki : C'est la seule solution non ?

Lavi : Oui...

Psy : Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu souhaiterais ?

Lavi : ... Non, pas pour le moment...

Psy : Essaie de trouver un moment pour y repenser.

Lavi : Hm...

Psy : J'étais ravie de faire votre connaissance. (serre la main de Tyki)

Ils sortent.

Tyki : Je te laisse, à ce soir.

Lavi : Attends...

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi : je t'aime...

Tyki : moi aussi

Lavi (l'embrasse et le libère)

Tyki (l'accompagne jusqu'à sa salle) : je viens te chercher ce soir ?

Lavi : Oui (l'embrasse et frappe timidement)

Prof : entrez

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (entre)

Prof (reprend son cours)

Lavi (va à sa place)

Le soir, Tyki n'est pas là

Lavi (attend un peu, inquiet)

Au bout de 10 minutes, toujours personne

Lavi (rentre)

Tyki (est assis par terre dans la salle de bain)

Lavi : Tyki ?

Tyki : hm... (légèrement HS)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki (pose la tête sur son épaule) : désolé de pas être venu...

Lavi : C'est pas grave... (le serre contre lui)

Tyki : ...

Lavi : mon amour...

Tyki (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (pleure)

Tyki : Lavi... (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Tyki : ...

Lavi : P-pardon...

Tyki (le serre doucement dans ses bras)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Tyki : chut... ça va aller...

Lavi : Non... Ça n'ira pas...

Tyki : Il le faut...

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Je serais toujours avec toi, Lavi. Même si ce n'est plus physiquement, mon esprit t'accompagnera partout. Je veux que tu vives.

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : Promets-moi de vivre.

Lavi : je pourrais pas...

Tyki : Si tu peux. Fais-le pour moi.

Lavi : ... Ne me demande pas ça...

Tyki : Promets-le-moi... s'il te plait...

Lavi : ... D-d'accord...

Tyki : merci Lavi...

Lavi : ...

Tyki (se lève, chancelant)

Lavi (l'aide)

Tyki (va se coucher)

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki (s'endort rapidement)

Lavi (dort mal)

Tyki (dort longtemps)

Lavi (se réveille rapidement)

Tyki (dort paisiblement contre lui)

Lavi (le regarde dormir)

Tyki (dodote sereinement)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (sourit) : Zzz...

Lavi (sourit tendrement)

Tyki (se blottit un peu plus contre lui)

Lavi (l'étreint de bonheur)

Tyki (ne se réveille pas)

Lavi : Tyki ... ?

Tyki : Hm ? =.= zzz...

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Tyki (se réveille un peu plus tard, bâille)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : 'lut...

Lavi : salut

Tyki : il est quelle heure ?

Lavi : 9h.

Tyki (se redresse) : tu as bien dormi ?

Lavi : j'ai connu mieux

Tyki (le ramène contre son torse)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki : dors. Le seul qui a le droit d'être crevé ici, c'est moi

Lavi (soupire et ferme les yeux)

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (s'écarte, va surfer sur internet sur le pc de Lavi)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Tyki (trouve ce qu'il cherchait, éteint le pc, et attend que Lavi se réveille)

Lavi (se réveille vers 11h)

Tyki (l'agresse directement) : Aller debout !

Lavi : hein ?

Tyki : va te préparer

Lavi (y va)

* * *

Reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Bon, bon, bon... nous voici arriver à la dernière ligne droite, demain, c'est la fin des haricots ! euh... je m'égare, la fin de la fic ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois qu'il est prêt, Tyki le tire dehors.

Lavi : où on va ?

Tyki : tu verras ^^

Lavi (serre doucement sa main, impatient)

Tyki l'amène à un orphelinat.

Tyki : on y est.

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : tu voulais un enfant non ?

Lavi : ou-oui.

Tyki (embrasse sa joue et entre avec lui dans le bâtiment)

Directrice : je peux vous aider ?

Lavi : euh...

Tyki : nous voudrions adopter un enfant. ^^

Directrice : ^^ suivez-moi.

Elle les amène dans une salle où des enfants jouent.

Lavi (regarde les enfants)

Tyki (enlace Lavi par derrière, regarde aussi)

Lavi (caresse distraitement les bras de Tyki)

Un petit garçon d'environ 4 ans vient plus près.

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (regarde doucement l'enfant, s'accroupit)

L'enfant lui sourit.

Tyki : comment il s'appelle ?

Directrice : Diego, il est portugais.

Lavi (sourit, lève les yeux vers Tyki)

Tyki (sourit)

Diego : bonjour !

Lavi : bonjour ^^

Tyki : Il t'a adopté lui on dirait ^^

Lavi (rit) : tu veux jouer ?

Diego : oui ! ^^

Lavi (se relève et prend sa main)

Diego (est souriant)

Directrice : Il a l'air de vous apprécier.

Lavi : il à l'air adorable ^^

Directrice : il l'est. Vous voulez l'avoir durant une période d'essai ?

Lavi : je veux bien.

Directrice : Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire remplir un peu de paperasse. (va à son bureau)

Tyki, Lavi et Diego la suivent. Ils remplissent plein de papier et peuvent rentrer chez eux avec Diego.

Lavi (tient Diego d'une main, Tyki de l'autre)

Tyki : Je te laisse te charger de son alimentation, j'y connais rien en gosse moi. u_u

Lavi : oui...

Diego (regarde l'appart puis par la fenêtre, émerveillé en voyant la ville d'aussi haut)

Lavi (se blottit contre Tyki, garde un œil sur l'enfant)

Tyki (embrasse sa tempe) : on a des achats à faire non ?

Lavi : oui ^^

Ils vont acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour Diego.

Lavi (tient Diego dans ses bras)

Diego : j'veux ça ! (montre un paquet de bonbon)

Tyki (les bras plein d'achats) : u_u""

Lavi : d'accord ^^ (prend le paquet)

Tyki : Tu crois pas que c'est assez là ?

Lavi : c'est bon, on a tout.

Tyki : enfin, parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais je fatigue u_u

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Tyki : oui, c'est vrai.

Lavi (prend plusieurs achats dans ses bras)

Ils rentrent

Tyki (pose les achats, soupire)

Lavi : va te reposer, je m'occupe du reste.

Tyki : hm. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelle. (va se reposer)

Lavi (range tout, joue avec Diego)

Tyki (dort)

Diego (rit avec Lavi)

Lavi : Tu veux regarder la télé ?

Diego : oui ^^

Lavi (met des dessins aminés)

Diego (rit devant les bêtises et les gags des personnages)

Lavi (sourit tendrement)

Tyki (tousse)

Lavi (vient voir Tyki)

Tyki (à force, s'étouffe, n'arrive plus à reprendre son souffle)

Lavi : T-Tyki !

Tyki (tousse toujours)

Lavi (lui assène une tape dans le dos)

Tyki (crache une grande quantité de sang, prend une longue inspiration) : Hh! hhh...

Lavi : ç-ça va ?

Tyki : Hm… oui... mieux que quand je manquais d'air.

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki : Laisse pas Diego sans surveillance.

Lavi (se change rapidement et retourne voir Diego)

Diego : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lavi : Tyki est malade...

Diego : il faut lui donner des médicaments alors.

Lavi : Non... Plus rien ne peut le guérir.

Diego : ...

Lavi : ^^'

Diego : il faut un docteur !

Lavi : les médecins ne peuvent plus rien faire non plus...

Diego : un magicien alors.

Lavi : mais c'est dur à trouver ça ^^" (s'assoit et le prend sur ses genoux)

Diego : on fait quoi alors ?

Lavi : ... Je ne sais pas... Bientôt, il y ira dans un endroit où tous les malades vont quand on ne peut les soigner...

Diego : c'est quoi ?

Lavi : c'est... "le centre" ... Les personnes trop âgés y vont aussi.

Diego : on lui rendra visite ?

Lavi : non, sinon on risque aussi de tomber malade...

Diego : ...

Tyki (à la porte de la chambre, les regarde) : *quelle imagination*

Lavi (caresse doucement les boucles de Diego)

Tyki : tu fais une fixation sur les cheveux ?

Lavi (sursaute et regarde Tyki) : tu es levé ?

Tyki : je viens de changer les draps, je me suis dit que j'allais éviter de les salir à nouveau.

Lavi (lui sourit) : j'aurais pu le faire. Et pour les cheveux, ils me font penser aux tiens.

Tyki (sourit aussi et vient s'assoir près d'eux)

Diego : tu vas comment ?

Tyki : bien.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue de Tyki)

Tyki (prend sa main)

Lavi : je t'aime...

Tyki : je t'aime aussi.

Diego : ^^

Lavi (met Diego sur les genoux de Tyki et va chercher l'appareil photo)

Tyki : tss x) (l'enlace Diego, regarde l'objectif)

Diego (le regarde aussi)

Lavi (les photographie avec amour)

Tyki : ça serait mieux si on était tous les trois.

Lavi (rit, met l'appareil en place avec un retard, vient s'assoir près d'eux)

Tyki (passe un bras autour des épaules de Lavi, embrasse sa joue quand la photo est prise)

Lavi (rougit sur le coup, sourit)

Tyki : ^^

Lavi (reprend l'appareil en riant, regarde le cliché)

Tyki : alors ?

Lavi : magnifique...

Tyki : on en prend d'autres ?

Diego : oui !

Lavi (capture les lèvres de Tyki et prend une photo)

Tyki : x)

Ils prennent des tas de photos.

Tyki : bon... Je retourne me reposer.

Lavi : dors bien (embrasse sa tempe)

Diego : bonne nuit Tyki !

Tyki (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (sourit tristement)

Diego (bâille)

Lavi : on va aussi aller dormir nous. x)

Diego : pas envie !

Lavi : demain, on ira au parc, il faut être en forme.

Diego : d'accord ^o^

Lavi : au dodo (va le coucher)

Diego (serre une peluche contre lui)

Lavi (va rejoindre Tyki)

Tyki (dort, plein de coussins derrière le dos pour garder son torse surélevé et ainsi éviter qu'il s'étouffe à nouveau)

Lavi (se love contre lui après avoir embrassé son front)

Tyki (dort toute la nuit)

Lavi (dort aussi longtemps)

Tyki (ouvre les yeux vers 8h et demi)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki (va préparer le petit dej)

Lavi (est réveillé par la bonne odeur)

Tyki (attend les deux autres dans la cuisine)

Lavi (arrive, vient dans ses bras)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Tyki : tu vas bien ?

Lavi : oui (le serre doucement contre lui)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi : Tu as bien dormi ?

Tyki : oui. Mais pas assez. [il fait plus de 10h de dodo par jour, et c'est pas assez xd]

Lavi : hm... Tu viendras avec Diego et moi au parc ou pas ?

Tyki : oui.

Lavi : ^^

Ils prennent leur petit dej et vont se préparer. Ils emmènent Diego au parc.

Lavi (les tient par la main)

Diego regarde partout, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : il y a des jeux pour enfants là-bas.

Diego : un toboggan *o*

Lavi (lâche Diego)

Diego (va jouer)

Tyki (va s'assoir sur un banc près de l'aire de jeux)

Lavi (s'assoit à coté)

Tyki (regarde Diego qui s'amuse comme un p'tit fou)

Lavi (suit son regard)

Diego : vous venez jouer ? =D

Lavi (rit et vient près de lui)

Diego (fait de la balançoire, poussé par Lavi)

Tyki (les regarde tendrement)

Lavi (croise son regard)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Tyki : * j'espère que Diego sera une motivation pour qu'il s'accroche à la vie. * (regarde ses mains tremblantes maintenant de façon permanentes) *il n'a rien remarqué pour le moment, tant mieux...*

Lavi (revient contre Tyki, haletant)

Tyki : il te fatigue ?

Lavi : non mais je veux rester un peu auprès de toi...

Tyki (sourit) : mais je suis assez grand pour me surveiller tout seul. J'ai plus 4ans.

Lavi : t'inquiète, j'ai un œil partout... (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe doucement)

Lavi (met fin rapidement et cours vers Diego) : descend tu vas te faire mal !

Tyki : ê.è *effectivement... Il voit tout*

Lavi (revient après avoir empêché Diego de grimper à un arbre)

Tyki : ^^' il a de l'énergie à revendre.

Lavi : oui... Ça me rappelle toi au début...

Tyki : le bon vieux temps... Putin v'là que je deviens nostalgique u.u"

Lavi : mon dieu...

Tyki : faut me faire interner x) je n'applique plus mes principes.

Lavi : peu importe maintenant.

Tyki : hm, c'est vrai...

Lavi (regarde ses mains)

Tyki : ...

Lavi : Tu trembles...

Tyki : hm, ah ouais ^^'

Lavi (caresse ses mains)

Tyki (le regarde) : ...

Lavi : ... C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de prendre un enfant...

Tyki : hm ? Pourquoi ?

Lavi : parce que... J'ai à peine 18 ans... C'est pas sur que je trouve un travail et je ne pourrai pas l'élever seul...

Tyki : ton grand père et tes parents pourraient t'aider.

Lavi : ... Je resterai près de toi jusqu'à la fin.

Tyki : je le sais Lavi.

Lavi : jusqu'à la dernière seconde... (l'enlace)

Tyki (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (hume son parfum)

Tyki : on rentre ?

Lavi : hm (va chercher Diego)

Diego : j'veux encore jouer moi...

Lavi : non, il faut rentrer

Diego (gonfle les joues)

Lavi : on reviendra un autre jour

Diego : d'accord...

Lavi (prend sa main)

Diego (marche près de lui)

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (les rejoint)

Ils rentrent

Lavi (met Diego devant un dessin animé et va voir Tyki)

Tyki (entrain de se couler un bain)

Lavi (l'enlace par derrière)

Tyki : un câlin gratuit ? Chouette x)

Lavi : ils ont toujours été gratuits

Tyki : hm. Je me souviens qu'avant... Oh non je repense encore au passé...

Lavi : ... (embrasse son épaule)

Tyki : je te demanderai bien de te joindre à moi pour le bain, mais tu n'as pas le temps.

Lavi : on en prendra un demain

Tyki : ça me va. (va dans l'eau)

Lavi (l'embrasse et retourne voir Diego)

Diego (est totalement absorbé dans ses dessins animés)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (les rejoint après son bain)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki : on mange quoi ce soir ?

Lavi : ce que tu veux ^^

Tyki : mais je sais pas ce que je veux u.u

Diego : des pates !

Lavi : des pates avec quoi ?

Diego : de la crème ! ^^

Tyki : et mon régime alors ? X)

Lavi : supplément de crème pour toi ?

Diego : oui ^^

Lavi (se lève et va cuisiner)

Tyki (surveille Diego)

Plus tard

Lavi : à table

Ils viennent

* * *

Reviews ?


	13. Chapitre 13

Voici comme promis le dernier chapitre ^^

bonne lecture

* * *

Le repas est servi

Tyki : bon app'

Diego : nap' (mange)

Lavi (mange aussi)

Tyki (finit de manger)

Lavi (aussi)

Tyki : je t'aide pour la vaisselle ?

Lavi : non c'est bon

Tyki : aller, je fais plus rien, ça me soule u.u

Lavi : bon ok

Tyki : ^^

Ils font la vaisselle.

Un verre échappe des mains de Tyki quand il l'essuie. (tremblements oblige xd)

Tyki : -.- oups...

Lavi : c'est rien... (ramasse les morceaux de verre)

Tyki : laisse, je m'en occupe. (prend le balai)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Tyki (balaye et met les morceaux de verre à la poubelle)

Lavi (a finit la vaisselle)

Tyki (va se coucher après avoir embrassé Diego et Lavi)

Lavi (s'occupe de Diego)

Tyki (dort)

Lavi (va souvent le voir)

Tyki (dodote paisiblement)

Lavi (embrasse son front et retourne près de Diego)

Diego (bâille)

Lavi : aller, au dodo ^^

Diego : hm...

Lavi (le couche et va dans sa chambre)

Tyki : =.=

Lavi (embrasse ses lèvres et se couche)

Tyki : bonne nuit

Lavi : Je t'aime

Tyki : moi aussi. (rit) je peux pas m'empêcher de penser au mot que je t'avais laissé quand je dis ça. x)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : enfin bref...

Lavi : Tu reviendras me hanter ?

Tyki : oui~ ^^

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avidement)

Tyki (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Tyki : aller dodo. Tu es pas encore en vacances.

Lavi : u.u"

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (dort aussi)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Le réveil sonne le lendemain

Lavi : -.o ... =.=... (se rendort)

Tyki (bâille) : Lavi, tu as cours...

Lavi : Hmmm…

Tyki (le secoue un peu)

Lavi (grogne ne mécontentement)

Tyki (se lève)

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : Aller, du nerf. (va faire le p'tit dej)

Lavi (se lève et s'étire longuement)

Tyki (lui prépare des tartines de Nutella)

Lavi (hume l'air et se lève avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme)

Tyki : mon~lapin~

Lavi : Oui~mon chéri que j'aime ?

Tyki : Le Nutella te réclame

Lavi : Il ne peut pas me résister. x)

Tyki : ^^

Lavi (embrasse Tyki puis prend son petit déj)

Tyki (mange aussi) [tartines au beurre vu que le Nutella est pris XD]

Lavi : *µ*

Tyki : Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aime plus que moi.

Lavi : Je donnerais tous les pots de Nutella pour t'avoir à mes côtés.

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe doucement)

Diego (arrive en se frottant les yeux)

Lavi (quitte lentement les lèvres de Tyki)

Diego : bonjour...

Lavi : bonjour mon cœur ^^ (le prend sur ses genoux)

Diego (sourit)

Tyki (lui tend une tartine... de Nutella)

Diego : *.*

Lavi : O.O

Diego (mange la tartine)

Lavi (fusille Tyki du regard)

Tyki : x)

Lavi : Méchant...

Tyki : Je sais. ^^

Lavi (esquisse un sourire)

Diego : encore ! *o*

Lavi : -.-

Tyki (lui tend un jus de fruit) : Faut pas en abuser u_u

Diego : T.T

Lavi : ^^

Diego : T-T

Tyki (lui redonne une PETITE tartine)

Diego : merci Tyki !

Lavi : Tyki TT-TT

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi : et moi ? TTT-TTT

Tyki (lui en donne aussi) u_u"

Lavi (fait une mine toute craquante) : Merci~

Tyki : de rien. ^^ Maintenant dépêche tu vas être en retard

Lavi (va en cours après avoir couvert Tyki de baiser)

Tyki ("regarde" des dessins animés avec Diego) : Zzz...

Diego (regarde la télé)

Lavi (a encore et toujours l'esprit tourné vers Tyki)

Les profs ne lui font plus de remarque.

Tyki et Diego l'attendent devant le lycée.

Lavi (court presque vers eux)

Diego : Papa ! [Tyki lui a dit de dire ça à Lavi]

Lavi : P-papa ?

Tyki : C'est ton fils non ? x)

Lavi (sourit et prend Diego dans ses bras, lui fait un câlin et embrasse Tyki)

Tyki : Au début, je voulais qu'il t'appelle "maman" mais... ça le fait pas trop

Lavi (rit)

Diego : ^^

Tyki (ébouriffe leurs cheveux)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?

Diego : On a regardé la télé, on est allé au parc, j'ai nourris les canards ^^

Lavi : C'est bien ! ^^

Diego : ^^

Lavi (regarde tendrement Tyki)

Tyki : On rentre…

Lavi : ... ça va ? (prend le chemin du retour)

Tyki : Hm.

Lavi (prend sa main)

Ils rentrent.

Tyki (va s'assoir sur le canapé)

Diego (saute sur ses genoux) : On va se promener ?

Lavi (l'attrape au vol) : Demain d'accord ?

Diego : mais je veux aujourd'hui moi

Lavi : On est fatigué.

Diego : mais...

Lavi : regarde la télé... Je vais faire à manger.

Diego (boude, mais regarde la télé)

Lavi (va faire la cuisine)

Tyki (va dans la salle de bain, se passe de l'eau froide sur le visage)

Lavi (vient le voir)

Tyki : Tu veux bien arrêter de venir voir tout ce que je fais ?

Lavi : ... Bah... J-je...

Tyki : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

Lavi : ... Le repas est prêt...

Tyki : Hm, j'arrive.

Lavi : ... (sort)

Tyki (s'essuie la figure et le rejoint dans la cuisine)

Lavi (a déjà mis Diego à table)

Diego (mange avec appétit)

Tyki (mange lentement)

Lavi (mange peu)

Tyki : Lavi, tu n'as pas faim ?

Lavi : pas vraiment.

Tyki : Fais un effort et finis ton assiette.

Lavi : ... hm

Tyki : Ne m'oblige pas à te faire manger.

Lavi : ... (le regarde)

Tyki : ... désolé pour tout à l'heure...

Lavi : C'est pas grave...

Tyki (prend sa main)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (le serre doucement)

Diego : Tyki, il faut que tu guérisses !

Tyki : tss...

Lavi (s'accroche à lui, retient difficilement ses larmes)

Tyki (berce Lavi)

Lavi : Hh...

Tyki (emmène Lavi dans sa chambre) : je reviens. (va mettre Diego au lit)

Lavi (essaye de se calmer, en vain)

Tyki (revient) : Lavi, je suis pas encore dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler la "phase terminale", alors calme-toi.

Lavi : quand ça sera le cas... je pourrais pleurer ?

Tyki : Attends que je sois mort…

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (n'arrive pas à sourire)

Tyki (perd son sourire)

Lavi : Désolé... Je ne fais que de te rappeler l'inévitable alors que...

Tyki : ça ne fait rien... ça doit te paraitre étrange que je ne semble pas si inquiet par ce qu'il va m'arriver...

Lavi : Oui... Pour moi, c'est la fin du monde...

Tyki : Tu as Diego maintenant. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Lavi : Je sais...

Tyki : Il nous reste encore quelques mois. Sois fort, d'accord ?

Lavi (la gorge serrée, fait oui)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (le câline)

Lavi : ... juste une question...

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : ... enfaite deux... est-ce que... il faudra t'enterrer après ?

Tyki : Tu feras ce que tu veux de mon corps.

Lavi : Il ne disparaitra pas donc...

Tyki : Non.

Lavi : et... euh...

Tyki : ...

Lavi : j'aimerais que... que tu me parles de ta vie d'avant...

Tyki : Y'a rien à dire... c'est une vie de dépravé. u_u

Lavi : C'était quand ?

Tyki : avant que je sois enfermé dans le temple... y'a un peu plus de 200 ans.

Lavi : Tu avais quel âge ?

Tyki : 26 ans.

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : je me fais vieux... u_u

Lavi : C'est vrai.

Tyki : si tu veux tout savoir de ma vie, je t'écrirais une biographie.

Lavi (rit) : d'accord.

Tyki (se couche)

Lavi (se love contre lui)

Tyki (s'endort)

Lavi (le regarde dormir un moment puis tombe dans les bras de Morphée [ou de Tyki, c'est pareil])

Tyki (dort)

Lavi (de même)

Le lendemain

Tyki : Hh... Zzz... hhh...

Lavi (se réveille, l'observe)

Tyki (a la respiration sifflante)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Tyki (est brûlant)

Lavi (prend une serviette une humide et la pose sur son front)

Tyki (ouvre les yeux) =.=

Lavi : Bonjour

Tyki : salut...

Lavi : Tu as de la fièvre.

Tyki : hm...

Lavi : tu veux que je reste pour m'occuper de Diego ?

Tyki : Non, ça va aller...

Lavi (l'embrasse et va se préparer, part en cours)

Tyki (surveille Diego comme il peut)

Lavi (sort du lycée le soir)

Tyki n'est pas là.

Lavi rentre rapidement.

Diego (regarde des cartoons)

Tyki : * qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie -.-' *

Lavi (entre en trombe)

Tyki & Diego sursautent.

Tyki : c'est nouveau cette façon d'entrer ?

Lavi : O.O|||||

Tyki : quoi ?

Lavi : rien, rien ^^"

Tyki : tu ne me feras pas gober ça.

Lavi : J'étais pressé de vous voir.

Tyki : hm... mais avec la tête que tu as fait en revenant, j'aurais juré que tu avais vu en fantôme.

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe)

Diego : Beurk (il parle de ce qu'il voit à la télé xD)

Lavi : ^^"

Diego : j'aime pas les araignées.

Tyki : x)

Lavi (embrasse le cou de Tyki)

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Lavi (taquine sa peau de sa langue)

Tyki : hm~

Lavi : x)

Tyki : Quoi ? j'ai plus le droit d'exprimer mon plaisir ?

Lavi : si, j'adore ça.

Tyki : alors pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

Lavi : parce que j'suis bête (l'embrasse)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Tyki (rompt le baiser)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : ... Lavi...

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs... je vais entrer en phase terminale…

Lavi : ... Hh...

Tyki : ... (serre sa main)

Diego (les regarde)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Tyki (ferme les yeux)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (l'attire à lui, le serre doucement)

Lavi (le serre fort, s'agrippe à lui)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi (saisit sa nuque, l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond activement au baiser)

Lavi (dévore passionnément ses lèvres)

Tyki (rompt le baiser, à bout de souffle)

Lavi (l'étreint longuement)

Tyki (se repose contre lui)

Diego : Papa, tu avais dit qu'on sortirait aujourd'hui.

Lavi : plus tard...

Tyki : Vas-y, Lavi, si on le fatigue, on aura la paix.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue et emmène Diego au parc)

Tyki ne les accompagne pas.

Diego (se défoule sur l'aire de jeux)

Lavi (s'inquiète pour Tyki)

Tyki (se repose, le corps tremblant davantage)

Lavi (ramène Diego qui dort dans ses bras, le couche et vient près de Tyki)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (lui fait un petit sourire)

Tyki (sourit aussi)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (profite du contact)

Lavi : ... (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Lavi (profite de ses bras)

Les jours et les mois passent, Tyki est de plus en plus rongé par la "maladie". Il devient extrêmement maigre, la forme ses os est clairement visible. [c'est limite un squelette avec de la peau]

Lavi reste tout le temps avec lui. Son grand père garde Diego chez lui.

Tyki (attend la mort avec impatience)

Lavi (caresse tendrement ses cheveux)

Tyki : Lavi... parle-moi de ton enfance...

Lavi : ... Je suis née ici mais puisque mes parents avaient beaucoup de travail, c'est mon grand père qui m'a élevé... J'ai visité beaucoup de pays mais toujours de façon à ne pas louper l'école...

Tyki : sans ton grand père... on ne serait pas connu...

Lavi : oui... Et sans ma maladresse tu serais toujours enfermé... Et tu ne serais pas en train de mourir...

Tyki : ... tout le monde meurt un jour... et j'en avais marre d'être enfermé...

Lavi : j'espère que la fin de ton existence t'a plu...

Tyki : j'ai été ravi de la partager avec toi

Lavi : moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Tyki : je t'aime...

Lavi (embrasse doucement ses lèvres)

Tyki (participe autant qu'il peut)

Lavi (le serre doucement, hume son parfum)

Tyki (est pris d'une violente crise de toux)

Lavi (le garde contre lui)

Tyki (lutte de plus en plus pour une bouffée d'air, même après que sa crise soit finit) : Hh... hh... je... finirai... pas la semaine... à ce rythme... hh...

Lavi : hm...

Tyki (ferme les yeux, pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Lavi... parle s'il te plait...

Lavi : Je t'aime... Je t'aimerais toujours...

Tyki : moi... hh... aussi...

Lavi : ... Et... Je ferais tout pour rester en vie...

Tyki (sourit) : je comp-te... sur toi... hh...

Lavi : Je te le promets...

Tyki : merci...

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Tyki (son cœur bat de moins en moins vite)

Lavi (pleure silencieusement)

Tyki (se sent partir, murmure un dernier je t'aime avant de mourir)

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi...

Tyki : ... (il est mouru~~)

Lavi (éclate en sanglot)

Lavi récupère Diego après quelques temps et après l'enterrement de Tyki. Il finit ses études avec bac +8 et devient médecin.

FIN

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
